30 Kisses: Hayate and Himeno
by Candyland
Summary: For the 30 Kisses LJ Community. Thirty little peeks at Hayate and Himeno and their life together.
1. The Language of Flowers

**Title:** The Language of Flowers  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#11—gardenia  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and dress them up in frilly smocks and make them dance to my ever-changing will like the puppets they are.

* * *

Sometimes Hayate felt very fortunate. Right now was a prime example. 

He hadn't really known where his feet were taking him when he started walking, but apparently his body had somewhere that it really wanted to go, and so he let himself follow that invisible path towards the unknown destination. He passed the town limits and kept going; if it got late, he could fly back. There was a slight breeze that sent a chill down his spine, but he ignored it.

Suddenly, he had dragged his eyes up from the road, starting to wonder if he should turn back.

And there she was, in the middle of the field.

She hadn't noticed him yet, hadn't realized that he was there. And miraculously, no one else was around; the other Leafe Knights were nowhere in sight. They always seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments, but not this time. So for the moment at least, he was free to just look, without hindrance or embarrassment. He liked to look at her…not that he usually admitted it, though.

It was strange, though—the weather had turned so cold recently, and yet this field still echoed with a rainbow of flowers. It seemed that nature's beauties were clinging to their last days of vibrant life before they succumbed to winter's cold and winter's sleep.

She was kneeling in the flowers, oblivious to his presence or to the chill; her attention was solely on the flowers around her. The petals danced in the breeze, playing a spectrum of red, pink, white, green against the pale blue of her jacket, the pastel yellow of the scarf around her neck.

Her hair rustled gently around her face. Red hair, such an unusual color. Tulip-Head, he called her. Once a nickname for a person he hadn't wanted to get close to, now a personal term of endearment for a person he couldn't bring close _enough_.

And he dragged his eyes from her hair to her face, and his jaw dropped a bit.

After Fenrir's defeat, life at home had become far more agreeable for her; they were a family now, all of them and their adoptive cousins, the Leafe Knights. And he knew she was happy now.

In spite of that, though, he had never seen such a _serene_ expression on Himeno's face.

For this one moment, at least, she seemed wholly at peace with the world. No worries, no cares, no problems. Just a small, enigmatic smile that belied nothing, and ruby eyes that took in the whole world without fear or troubles.

And the second coming of Fenrir couldn't have forced Hayate to drag his eyes from her.

She moved; the flowers parted to allow her movement, welcoming her into their fold. Hands cased in pale yellow gloves moved and gathered a small bundle of white flowers.

_Kuchinashi, _he realized after a second. _Gardenia…_

She pulled the small bouquet to her face and inhaled deeply, closing her eyes and breathing in the heady scent. The white petals touched her skin, her gloved hands as she took in the perfume, covering her face with so many gentle kisses.

And she was still, unmoving. It was like a painting—he wished it was a painting, because then he could have just looked at it forever, unchanging. Simple. Eternally beautiful. Not that he could ever voice those thoughts, though…

"Hayate?"

He started as she suddenly said his name. Uh-oh. He had been caught. She'd noticed him.

She stood up, absently brushing dirt from her knees—_no, don't move away, stay like that forever, so peaceful—and_ moved towards him, stepping onto the road. "How long have you been here?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

He managed to stammer out a disclaimer of, "Not long…"

She studied him for a moment before looking down at the flowers still in her hands. Then she looked back up at him. "Do you know what gardenia means?" she asked softly. When he shook his head, she handed him the bouquet. As it passed into his waiting fingers, she smiled that same enigmatic little smile and said, "It means a secret love."

Hayate stared at her for a minute. He was sure his face was as red as her hair.

And then she held up a single red tulip, and again he was reminded of his quasi-pet name for her. "And this is for you. A red tulip," she leaned up and whispered, "means a declaration of love."

He gaped at her. He loved her—she knew he did. But he was always so stoic, and he sometimes suspected that she did things like this just to watch him blush. But it still warmed him from head to toe when she told him how she felt.

Flowers.

Himeno.

Beautiful…

She dropped her free hand to take hold of his; her yellow-gloved fingers intertwined with his black-gloved ones, but he was still to startled to really react. "Let's go home, okay?" she said softly.

Hayate looked down at the bouquet still in his hand. Then he looked back up at her…and smiled. Nodded slowly. Tightened his hold on her fingers the slightest bit. And together, Hayate and Himeno started towards home, leaving behind flowers, swaying in the chilly breeze as winter's hold set it.

She really was his Tulip-Head.

For a gardenia meant a secret love.

But a tulip meant a love shared.

* * *

**AN: **This is for the 30 Kisses Livejournal Community. I claimed two couples—Shinichi/Ran from Detective Conan, and Hayate/Himeno from Pretear. I've been wanting to write more in the Pretear fandom anyway, so it's a good opportunity. Should be interesting to see where these end up! 

Also, "kuchinashi" is Japanese for "gardenia." I hadn't known that. Thanks for reading, hope you'll come back for more sometime!


	2. My Favorite Color

**Title:** My Favorite Color  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#15—perfect blue  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

This may be kind of surprising, but not many people know what my favorite color is.

A lot of people think it's pink. And I suppose that they have reason to think that. I mean, it's the color of my hair, my eyes, my favorite flowers, and I do have a good enough amount of it in my wardrobe—there's even pink in my school uniform. Heck, even the dress I wore as the white Pretear was pink, so pale it was almost white.

So it's not that I dislike pink. I really do like it a lot. But it's not my favorite color. I mean, I can't choose my school uniform, and I really have no control over what color my hair and eyes are. That's more of a biological conspiracy.

Have you ever studied a rainbow? I mean, really looked at one? I have. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, all melding into sparkling white. It's so beautiful. I love colors in general—I've always liked colors, all colors. And I do have a favorite.

I remember how startled the Leafe Knights were one day when I mentioned that fact. I don't even remember how the topic came up, but when I told them that they were wrong, they were shocked. I had to reassure Hajime that yes, I adored the pink teddy bear he had given me for my birthday. I guess they had all figured they knew me well enough to know without asking. But it was my own fault, I suppose—I'd never thought to tell them.

It all really started one day, when I was running late for school. I was jumping through a hedge to get back on the road after taking my favorite short-cut, and lo and behold, I crashed into some strange guy with long hair and absolutely no charm whatsoever.

He called me names.

I yelled at him.

He yelled back.

I called _him_ names.

He yelled some more.

I tried to deck him.

He caught my hand.

_Big_ burst of what I initially thought was static electricity.

I swore at him, and then had to run because I was late for school.

And that was our beautiful beginning. Not exactly a romance novel, huh?

Sometimes I still look back and laugh at how naïve we both really were. The sad part is that it hasn't really changed, even now. So much has changed between us, and we've both changed, but at the same time we're both exactly the same people. The same clueless, hopeless people.

Then I met the Leafe Knights, and from there on out, my world pretty much got turned on its ear. I became the Pretear, and set about trying to help them fight the impending battle with Fenrir. All this while trying to keep my sanity amidst the chaos of my new family and awful school life.

…and Hayate and I still yelled at each other, called each other every name under the sun, swore at each other with fair frequency, and yes, I regularly took swings at his head.

To be honest, I don't even remember when I opened my eyes. It's not like I'm blind—I'd known that Hayate was an extremely handsome man from the first moment I laid eyes on him. I'm not stupid, but he did manage to piss me off more than any one human being should ever have been able to.

And then one day, I turned around, and realized exactly how intense his gaze really was…

You know how it goes.

After Fenrir was defeated, Hayate was a regular guest on the grounds of our home. He kept helping my dad out, too. Dad welcomed his help, and it was a job either way—or so he claimed. I was just glad he was still around. We certainly had started spending more time together.

And then he changed the status quo.

He kissed me.

I remember my favorite color that one day, when he kissed me. For real—not like the one I still get teased about. Sort of wish I'd been conscious for it…but Mannen still thinks it's hilarious that Hayate only had the nerve to kiss me when I was pretty much dead and looking like leftover oatmeal.

But when he kissed me for real…nothing I could ever do as Pretear could measure up to that. That was magic that I could feel, touch, _taste_. I hadn't even been expecting it. Not to say it wasn't something I wanted—Fenrir knows I had been waiting! But we were out walking in the gardens on the estate. It was evening, the sun was setting, and no one else was around, and I was commenting on how those particular flowers (pink ones, ironically enough) were doing so well this spring when suddenly…

He'd been so quiet all evening. I mean, Hayate isn't really an outspoken person on the best of days anyway, but tonight he wouldn't even look at me—usually he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention, and then blushes a lot. He's not usually very forward about things.

Well, he just turned and looked at me really funny, and then the next thing I know…

_Magic_.

Arms around me, pulling me close…so warm…we stood there for a very long time.

Have you ever have your breath stolen away by something so wonderful that nothing could ever compare? Have you ever been swept away of such wonderful beauty that even days later, you're still in awe of it all? I have. I know it sounds kind of silly, but it's the truth.

I think pink was my favorite color for quite some time, but that changed on the day I ran into an annoying guy with long hair…who I can no longer imagine my life without.

I do like pink.

But my favorite color is blue, the color of a Wind Pretear's costume.

Or more accurately, a dark blue, like his eyes.

Eyes that can see straight through me.

Eyes that tell me everything he can't _quite_ bring himself to say.

The perfect blue of Hayate's eyes.

That's my favorite color.

* * *

**PS. **_Inspired by the ending line of a Magic Knight Rayearth story I read, but cannot remember the title of. Much love to it nonetheless! No, there wasn't really a point to this. Hope you enjoyed it—I promise that I'm going to try and put some humor into these somewhere. Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers—much love! Thanks!_


	3. Metal Bound

**Title:** Metal-Bound  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#13—excessive chain  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

Simply put, Mannen was going to _die_.

Hayate had explained to the young Leafe Knight that he had every intention of sending him on a little vacation (all expenses paid) to the Haunted Forest of Horrible Painful Agonizing Death.

Shin, nearby, had immediately said that it was a funny name for a forest, what did it mean?

But the point was that Mannen had a date with destruction.

…after he figured out how in the world he was going to get the thin circle of metal from around his wrist. More importantly, the thin metal circle currently encircling his wrist was linked to a chain, which was linked to another thin circle of metal…around _Himeno's_ wrist.

Mannen was going to _die_.

After he removed the handcuffs, that is. Hell, Hayate wasn't even sure exactly _how_ Mannen had managed to sneak up on them and cuff them together in the first place. The kid wasn't exactly known for his ability to be quiet and sneak around…

Needless to say, the Leafe Knight of Ice wasn't in any way eager to oblige. Instead, he merely cackled and flashed that smug little smirk (that Hayate oh-so-badly wanted to wipe right off of his face…), and informed them that these handcuffs were not just ordinary handcuffs—they had been forged in Leafenia, and imbued with a certain magical property. In other words…

"I can't unlock them," Mannen informed them cheekily. "You guys have to."

"And how in the world would we do that?" Himeno asked, holding her arm up and gesturing towards the offending bracelet. She ignored the fact that her companion's hand was forced to move around in sync with hers, due to the length of chain connecting them.

"Can't tell you," he beamed, scampering off. "But I promise you'll like it once you figure it out! Should help you guys out with something you're long overdue for!"

And they were left with the mystery of the handcuffs.

Which, they had just noticed, didn't even have a keyhole on them…

* * *

"Geez, when he said these were magical, he wasn't kidding," Himeno commented dryly.

Hayate grunted something that sounded vaguely like a reply.

Sighing at his lack of responsiveness, she leaned forward, putting her chin in her free hand and watched passively. "I get the feeling that this isn't going to work. Maybe we should try something else?"

He straightened with a huff. "I think you're right," he looked forlornly at the hacksaw in his hand. He had borrowed it from Kaoru's workshop to try and saw through the chain, but it just wasn't working.

"Do we have any other ideas?" Himeno asked calmly.

* * *

"I don't get it," Himeno huffed. "If they're magic handcuffs, then magic should work on them, right? I mean, that makes sense, doesn't it?"

She watched as Hayate tried various attacks with his magic on the offending chain. Her eyes followed the attacks somewhat warily, though. That was her hand and her wrist that was in the line of fire, thank you very much! Fortunately, Hayate had excellent aim, and gave her no reason to practice martial arts and discipline him.

But in a bizarre twist, the chain actually seemed to be absorbing the magical attacks. They simply melded into the metal links, and nothing more was heard of them. For a while, anyway.

Then, like a boomerang coming back, the magic gushed out at Hayate all at once, knocking him backwards a full ten feet to land flat on his back on the floor of Kaoru's workshop. And poor Himeno, still linked to him at the wrist, joined him in his rather spontaneous flight; he found himself twisting to try and break her fall as much as possible.

Hayate propped himself up on his elbows—and found himself staring straight into Himeno's eyes, their noses less than an inch apart. He had broken her fall, all right—she had landed right on top of him. And she was now watching him with wide, ruby-colored eyes from her mildly-precarious perch, sprawled across his chest.

Hayate blushed. A lot. "Ah…sorry about that." He cleared his throat noisily, and did his best to help her to her feet, what with their wrists still stuck together and all. Hayate was nothing if not a gentleman—especially where Himeno was concerned.

She accepted the proffered help silent, gracing him with a smile that pretty much erased all remaining conscious thought. How did she do that, anyway?

* * *

"What would happen if we were to pret like this?" Himeno commented offhandedly. 

And before she knew it, Hayate had grabbed her hand. "Let's find out."

There was a flare of rainbow-colored light as they were surrounded by Leafe. In a ritual that was basic habit for them by now, Hayate's form changed to energy, and she accepted that energy into her body, letting it fill her and merge with her, and my God, this sounds so horribly hentai…

Deal with it.

After a moment, the light faded, revealing the blue and white-clad form of the Pretear of Wind.

Himeno looked down—and frowned. "Umm…Hayate?"

"_Yeah, I know…" _he replied from inside her mind.

Holding up her white-gloved hands—both of which were now shackled together at the wrist. She tugged on them experimentally; they wouldn't move any further apart than the few inches of chain would permit. "Yeah…definitely out of the frying pan and into the fire." She sighed. "Let's un-pret and try something else. I want to be able to move my arms."

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But—"

"Hayate—I. Said. No."

Somewhat begrudgingly, he lowered the chainsaw. "I'm sure this would've worked, too…"

* * *

"What could we possibly be overdue for that handcuffs would help us out with?" Himeno lamented aloud, putting her chin in her unbound hand and sighing. They were sitting out in the massive Awayuki gardens, near the enormous wind chime that was one of the Leafe Knights favorite hangouts.

Hayate did not respond. He was busy trying to rein in his imagination, and failing spectacularly.

Himeno remained blissfully oblivious, which was probably for the best. Had she noticed, chances were that she would have broken both of his arms. Clean off. And walked away with his dismantled limb still swinging from the handcuff, only to belatedly realize what she had done and freak out.

But she had a point—what in the world would make these stupid handcuffs come off?

"Something that we're overdue for…and being stuck together would help us accomplish it…" Hayate mused out loud, adopting a pose similar to hers.

Until she stood up suddenly, and he was rather abruptly dragged along for the ride.

"Would you be a little more careful, please?" he chastised gently, massaging his shoulder.

"Hayate?" she said quietly.

He turned curiously to look at her full-on, and was startled to see that she was blushing. But her eyes had that Look to them. That determined glare that could have made a demon-larvae freeze in its tracks. That oh-so-dangerous gleam that probably would have made even Fenrir hesitate. And he was the one pinned beneath its weight…

Until she moved. She stepped towards him, and quickly, briefly, she rose up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his.

She would have pulled back, if he had let her. Which he didn't. Not by a long shot.

_Click._

With the faintest of noises, the handcuffs unlocked themselves, slid off their wrists, and fell to the ground with a soft clatter. Not that they really cared at that point.

In fact, neither of them noticed that they were free for quite a while.

* * *

**PS. **_I heart fluff-stuff, what can I say? Plus, the image of Hayate holding a chainsaw, ready to attack a pair of handcuffs, just makes me giggle to no end. This is a bit more on the "short and silly" side of Sears, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks again, everyone!_


	4. Don't Fall!

**Title:** Don't Fall!  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#25—fence  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

Holding her arms straight out to the sides, she inched along carefully, reveling in the simple feeling of being alive. The sun was warm on her face, the gentle breeze was cool against her arms…

"Hey, Tulip-Head!"

…and Hayate's jibe was ringing loudly in her ears. _Great…_

She looked down at him and sighed. "Hayate, go away."

He smiled indulgently and watched her continue to toddle along; she was pretending to ignore him. He didn't smile like that for anyone else, and she knew it. Just one more manifestation of the influence she really had on him.

Still grinning, he folded his arms casually across his chest—he was in his favorite "everyday" clothes, the dark blue shirt , jeans, and long beige coat; his longer hair was pulled back as usual. In short, he had absolutely no intent of doing anything serious today whatsoever. Again, Himeno's influence—Himeno, who was still pretending to ignore him. But her little smile made it quite clear that she was kidding.

Instead, he simply tilted his head to one side and said, "So what exactly are you doing up there?"

"Walking," she said simply, continuing on her way along the top of the fence. It was one of the really high ones that ran along various perimeters in the Awayuki gardens. She'd had to climb a tree to get up there in the first place, but she just wanted to see if she could do it.

Fortunately, it was a most beautiful day, warm and sunny with just the right amount of breeze. Perfect for a stroll of any kind, be it on a sidewalk, a street, or on the narrow top of a fence.

"You're going to fall," Hayate jeered.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

With a sigh, Himeno shook her head. "This is starting to sound like a cartoon."

"True," he agreed. "But you're still going to fall.

Her temper flared; Himeno turned to yell at him—and realized belatedly that she had moved a little too fast and a little too far for safety. And with a little scream, she tumbled from the top of the fence…

Right into Hayate. She ended up balanced bridal-style in his waiting arms.

He smirked. "Now how did I know you were going to do that?"

"Shut up," she snapped on reflex. She gave him a Look, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"That's why I was waiting here, Tulip-Head," he went on, enjoying the teasing. It was so much fun to watch her get all riled up! "So I could catch you before you hurt yourself. I knew you would fall."

Himeno looked at him quietly for a second, then suddenly leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck to kiss him. It was a bit awkward from her vantage point balanced in his arms, but that certainly wasn't stopping Awayuki Himeno, no sirree!

And it was all Hayate could do not to drop her in surprise.

When she relinquished her possessive claim on his lips, he looked at her in surprise. This wasn't their first kiss—not by any means—but it still took the rug right out from under him when she did something like that. He probably looked like an owl, all blinky like that.

Himeno grinned. "Why do you think I let myself go?"

Hayate's brow furrowed as he tried to follow.

"Because," she said as her grin softened into a loving smile, "I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

* * *

**PS. **_Short and silly. The waff is chewing on my head…thanks for reading! Much love!_


	5. Only in Dreams

**Title:** Only in Dreams…  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#6—the space between dream and reality  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

Iused to dream.

A long time ago. Back before this mess really started. Back before we had even met Takako. Back before she became the Pretear and then the Princess of Darkness. Back before the Tree of Fenrir became the real threat that it was.

I would sleep at night, and I would dream. I dreamt of a girl, whose face I could never see clearly. I really believed her to be an angel, tall and elegant, swathed in robes that were so white as to be blinding; it seemed as though the light itself had woven itself around her slender form.

She always stood away from me in those dreams so long ago. She spoke, but I could never hear anything. I would run towards her, grabbing for her, just trying to find out who she was and what she wanted from me. But she was always just beyond my reach, floating out of the range of my grasping fingers. I sometimes wondered if she was teasing me.

And more often than not, I woke up in a panic, gasping for air…reaching out into the air.

The other Leafe Knights even commented on it—that I was calling out in my sleep for someone to wait, to come back, and tossing and turning as I grasped for some invisible prize. I didn't tell them about my dreams, though.

I couldn't get the dream-girl out of my head, even while I was awake. It was strange for me—I don't usually get worked up over silly things like that. Why was this having such an impact on me?

And then I realized something. It hit me like one of Goh's fireballs, right between the eyes—I had fallen for some nameless, faceless girl who to my knowledge only existed in that strange realm between the waking world of reality and the slumbering world of dreams.

I was chasing a shadow, and I knew it. But for some reason, I couldn't let it go.

I used to dream.

When we found Takako, I liked her well enough. But she wasn't the girl in my dreams. When she confessed to me, I could not love her. My heart lingered elsewhere, with a person I had never actually met. Never even seen clearly. Who might not even be real, for crying out loud! But I couldn't explain that to her and still sound sane, so I simply said that I didn't—_couldn't_—feel the same and went on my merry way.

I later found out how grave of a mistake that truly was.

Takako became Fenrir, the Princess of Disaster. We lost three Knights in the battle as their Leafe ran out—Yuki, the Knight of Ice. Roka, Knight of Water. Mikio, Knight of Plants. They gave everything to seal our former Pretear-now-enemy, and then faded away to be reborn as Mannen, Hajime, and Shin.

We knew that sooner or later she would come back, and we would have to fight her. Which meant that we would need a new Pretear. So we started looking, already disheartened by our former Pretear's transformation and betrayal.

And I began to dream again…but it was clearer now.

The dress woven of light itself took more of a shape—puffed sleeves, a fuller skirt, and at some point (I'm hard-pressed to say when exactly), a tiara appeared on her hair. Her features were slowly become more pronounced—for example, I could see that her hair was short—but her face was still eluding me, encased in white light.

As the dream became more detailed, we found her. And the dreams stopped.

Awayuki Himeno, our new Pretear.

Or as I immediately took to calling her, Tulip-Head. Seriously, have you looked at her hair? The color, the style—she's a tulip. And for a while, I was convinced she had the brains and manners of one. But that's a story for another day.

As I got to know Himeno, I found myself intrigued by her. Her brash, confident exterior was little more than a mask to hide how she really felt, or a shield to keep others from knowing what they were doing to her. I was startled to find myself starting to think of her as a kindred spirit, though I wasn't sure if that was because we really were that much or alike, or if it was just wishful thinking on my part, to find someone else who knew what it was like to wear that mask. Someone who could understand.

At some point, I realized just how drawn I was to her. She had become so important to me—I was falling for her. But that damn mask kept me from doing anything. That, and my mind kept wandering back to the unknown woman in my dreams. I couldn't forget her yet, though I had not had a dream of her since we had found Himeno.

But the night before what was to be our final battle, I dreamt once again, of the mysterious woman who wore light and who would not let me see her face. But this time it had changed. Instead of eluding me, she was right beside me—I could see now that the gown she wore was actually the palest pink-white, and I had seen it before but I couldn't place where, I was too surprised. And she was reaching out to me…

She slid her arms around me as she kissed me. I never once saw her face, but I felt her lips against mine. And on instinct, I returned it, clinging to her desperately. I could feel her warmth, feel the silky fabric of her dress beneath my hands, feel her hair brushing against my face…

For a dream, it was the most intensely realistic moment of my life.

As she released me, as she stepped back and let me begin my unwilling trek back to the realm of consciousness, I heard a female voice, calling to me. "_Bring me back. Bring back my smile…"_

I woke up in a panic, clutching at the bed sheets and gasping for air. I was drenched. But I could still feel the tingle of her lips against mine. Who was she? Why did she kiss me? And what did she mean, that I was to bring back her smile?

There wasn't much time to think about it, though. Because things began happening, and before any of us really knew it, we were fighting Fenrir. And Sasame…how could he? If you love someone, you don't help them along on their path to destruction, you try to pull them from that path! But nothing will change what happened. And then Fenrir attacked Himeno and I in the pret, pinning us down with the intent to destroy both of us at once.

I cannot tell you how much that hurt, that endless barrage. But I wouldn't budge, no matter how much Himeno screamed. I would not let her get hurt, no matter what it cost me.

I don't really remember much of reality between the time I fell out of the pret, and the time I opened my eyes to find Sasame standing over me. But to this day, I swear that the dream-woman in pink-white appeared and guided me back.

And then I saw her.

The White Pretear, laid out amidst flowers as though sleeping.

Himeno.

But it didn't take much closer inspection to realize that 'sleeping' was not quite the right word for the state she was in. Her chest did not rise and fall with breath. Her heart did not beat within her ribcage.

Dead.

I don't even remember running to her side and falling to my knees. But I do recall the desperation, the tearing fear that this was it, Himeno was gone for good. To this day, I don't know what possessed me…

I had to kiss her, even if it was just once. I didn't think of the dream-girl, I was only vaguely aware of the people standing around watching. I just whispered things I had never been able to say aloud, and let my head drop to meet hers.

It was instant. Familiar. _I knew this kiss._

The pieces fell into place and clicked. It all clicked together. The faceless one…

The woman I had fallen in love with.

Himeno's eyes opened, and she smiled at me. Just like I knew she would.

But it all made sense now.

I dreamt of her. I loved her before I even knew who she was, before I had met her.

And I brought her smile back.

I guess every once in a while, dreams do come true.

I still dream sometimes. But there is no longer any mystery to them.

Just love.

* * *

**PS. **_Fluffy little Hayate POV._ _Absolutely NO idea where it came from. Let's blame it on finals week—too little sleep plus too much Mountain Dew plus piano proficiency equals Candy-chan's head doing funny things. Thanks, and much love!_


	6. Mad Dash

**Title:** Mad Dash  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#9—dash  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

In hindsight, Hayate reflected long after the fact, he probably shouldn't have been so obvious. Flying over the town like that could have caused some major problems. Ordinary people tended to be extremely panicky creatures, and seeing a strange man in equally strange clothes could have potentially incited that panic. But fortunately, there was neither panic nor terror in the streets. New York, Tokyo, and Paris did not burn.

In that respect, all was well.

But Hayate was _himself_ in a state of total, complete, utter panic. That was why he took to the skies. He had to hurry. He had to get there as fast as possible, before it was too late.

Finally, he spotted a place fit for a landing—an alleyway, nestled between two tall buildings. It provided him plenty of cover to get his feet back on the ground. A quick flare of magic was all it took to change from the Leafe Knight of Wind back to the jeans, dark shirt, and long coat of a normal person, your everyday Joe just out for a walk. Under normal circumstances, nobody would have given him a second glance in a crowd, save for his long hair.

But now, people noticed him as they stepped out of his way to let him pass. He was obviously in a big hurry, tearing down the sidewalk as fast as his legs would carry him. A few people made muttered comments about manners, or questioning where he was off to in such a mad dash. But he didn't stop.

He burst through the hospital's front doors and rushed to the front desk. A few questions to the nurse there told him absolutely nothing, and he begrudgingly retreated to the waiting room to sit and brood and…well, wait.

He sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair with stiff blue cushions, still panting from his mad dash to the hospital. It didn't seem right that he had gone the speed of light to get here, only to find out that he now had to sit and wait with as much patience as he could muster.

Hayate was not good at waiting. Not at all.

But finally, the doors swung open.

When a nurse appeared in that doorway and asked for her family, he was in front of her in a heartbeat, demanding answers. He listened to her words impatiently before finally getting to the important thing, the information he really wanted at that moment: where the hell was she?

He dashed past the nurse the minute he had the room number and sprinted down the hall, checking numbers left and right, searching in desperation for the right one. Finally, the number he'd been searching for appeared and he veered hard right…and crashed into the door.

"Note to self…" he murmured, fumbling to actually get the door open. "Slow down."

Finally getting the rebellious door to bow to his whim, he staggered into the hospital room. Belatedly, it occurred to him to check his nose and make sure that it was not broken. A quick self-examination with his fingers proved that it was still in one piece. Now satisfied, he finished his journey by moving to stand beside the hospital bed.

Himeno watched him with a smile. She looked exhausted, but extremely pleased, and vaguely entertained at his unintentional antics. "Nice to see you," she said softly, reclining against the pillows.

He reached out without hesitation and touched her hair. "Are you all right?"

"Absolutely," she nodded. "Sorry if I worried you, but they wouldn't let me wait for you to get here before they wheeled me in. So how fast did you have to go to get here?"

Hayate winced. "I was on an errand for your dad, they called just after I left. So I didn't get the message until I got back forty-five minutes later! I panicked, and I was in a hurry, so let's just say that I _might_ have broken a couple of rules," he said in a rush.

"You flew over the town to get here, didn't you?"

"…maybe…"

"I won't tell Kei, if that helps," she winked at him.

"Thanks…" he cleared his throat. "So…"

She sat up with a bit of effort and looked down at what seemed a small bundle of bedding in her arms. "I think there's someone you should meet." She offered him the aforementioned blanket.

Swallowing hard, he accepted the bundle, holding it as gingerly as possible. A tiny brush of the hand was all it took to move the corner of the blanket aside and expose the slumbering face of a very, very tiny person, tucked into the blanket's warm recesses.

Hayate stared.

"A girl," Himeno said softly, her smile never faltering. "I think she'll have your eyes…"

Hayate continued to stare for a long moment before he finally turned back to Himeno. She looked so very tired, and yet so satisfied and utterly, utterly proud of herself. He wished he had been there to help her through it, but he really had gotten there as fast as he could.

"Does everyone else know?" she asked suddenly.

"The rest of them will be here soon," he replied. "Your family is already on their way, I think. Takako was at the house with your mother—she said she would tell the rest of the Knights, and you know they'll get here as soon as they can."

"Good…" Himeno nodded.

He sat on the edge of her bed, the bundle possessively clutched to his chest. "I'm sorry I was so late," he murmured softly, finally returning her smile. "I promise I'll be here for the next one."

Himeno said nothing, merely sighing happily. And still carefully cradling his beautiful newborn daughter in his arms, Hayate leaned down to give his wife a kiss.

* * *

**PS. **_Short and sweet. Hope y'all liked it. Much love!_


	7. Something in White

**Title:** Something in White  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#12—in a good mood  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

There were flowers _everywhere_.

Red and white roses decorated almost every available surface. They were sprinkled with something that sparkled silver on their petals, and long silver garlands woven throughout the bouquets and arrangements. White candles burned in holders set up all over the chapel, adding to the sunlight cast in through the stained glass window. It made for a very pretty picture.

A very lovely setting for a wedding.

Guests were filing in—anyone who was anyone was there, and then some. But the wedding party was off getting ready for the big day and the blessed event…

Hayate stared at himself in the mirror and fidgeted nervously. He felt severely out of place in this get-up. The closest he ever came to dressing up was the blue and black ensemble he wore as the Leafe Knight of Wind. The black tuxedo and white dress shirt was incredibly uncomfortable.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder, and Goh's face appeared behind his in the mirror. "How're you holding up?" the Fire Knight asked with a grin. He had obviously seen his friend's unease, and come over to try and cheer him up. "Not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not," Hayate responded, not taking his eyes from his reflection. He adjusted his tie for the twelfth time in the last five minutes. "I'm fine. I've just never really worn a suit before, that's all."

"It's not that bad. We're all in the same outfit," Goh pointed out, gesturing towards his own suit.

A third Knight was walking past, heard the comment, and stopped. "We're suffering just as much as you are," Kei deadpanned. "And we're suffering for you. Be grateful."

"Yes, but both of you wear one every day when you work. I never wear anything like this," Hayate retorted, finally turning his head to give them both a Look. It was mindless banter, really, but it served its purpose. It provided distraction, familiarity, and thus, he already felt himself beginning to relax.

Sasame wandered over. As pale as he was, with his white hair and pale violet eyes, he cut quite a remarkable figure in his black get-up. He looked his friends over with a critical eye, and smiled. "I think we all look pretty good."

Hayate turned and gave himself one more glance in the mirror before giving his friends his full and undivided attention to further distract him from his own unease and misgivings. Normal wedding jitters, he told himself. He'd been warned about these.

But it became a moot point—any and all jitters were dispelled instantly when Shin toddled out in his own small black suit, and the undeniable cuteness of the little boy who was to be the ring bearer immediately sent the last of his misgivings to the back of his mind, where they were immediately forgotten.

For a while, at least.

Mannen and Hajime were running around, both dressed up themselves, though not in suits. Mannen skidded to a halt beside Hayate, panting and hunched over from exertion, hands resting on khaki-clad knees. "Hayate!" he huffed. "We saw Himeno-neechan!"

All attention went instantly to the two younger Knights. "And?" Goh asked after a moment. As adults, they had not been permitted into the bride room as the children were.

Hajime and Mannen looked at each other before they both gave Hayate two thumbs up. "She looks beautiful!" Hajime said with a big smile. "You really lucked out!"

Hayate couldn't help but smile while his eyes drifted towards a clock on the back wall.

Not much longer now…

_

* * *

_

Himeno really wasn't used to being the center of attention like this. She seemed a bit uncomfortable at the way everyone was fussing over her dress, her hair, her make-up, making sure every little thing was absolutely perfect.

She was standing on a low stool in the middle of the room so her skirt could be fanned out around her. Moments before, she had been sitting on this same stool while Mawata had styled her hair and Mayune had taken care of her make-up.

After Mayune was done and had moved to a mirror to double check her own appearance, Mawata leaned down to whisper into her stepsister's ear, "Are you nervous at all?"

"Not really," Himeno said softly. "I had my attack of nerves this morning. Now it's more impatience. I want to get a move on already!" Mawata laughed and put one more pin into place before declaring the hair a success.

Now perched on that same stool, Himeno had a perfect view of herself in a set of full-length mirrors against one wall of the bride room. She studied herself carefully while Takako (one of her bridesmaids) smoothed the hem of her dress.

She had never worn anything like this before—even as Pretear, the costumes had been decorative, but definitely battle-ready and easy to move in. This was…she wasn't vain, but she couldn't drag her eyes away from her own reflection.

The gown was floor length, with a short train and a full skirt. The bodice was decorated with lace and intricate beadwork and silver rhinestones. It was off-the-shoulder, with the two straps sitting comfortably against her forearms. All in pristine, shimmering white.

From her vantage point at a table on by the window, Natsue watched her stepdaughter staring in the mirror, and smiled. It had taken a lot of work for all of them to become a family, and now she was as proud of Himeno as she had ever been of her biological daughters. She observed quietly as Himeno slid one hand experimentally down her skirt, as though she was afraid she would destroy the dress if she so much as breathed wrong.

Still smiling to herself, Natsue lifted the veil from its perch on a mannequin head—it was a lovely creation, with layers of chiffon fanning around a small silver tiara. She moved towards her stepdaughter, who turned to look at her questioningly. Natsue gestured for Himeno to come down, and arranged the veil atop the bride's hair.

Mawata appeared with the bridal bouquet in hand. Himeno accepted it and took one final look in the mirror before turning back to them. "Okay. Let's do it!" It was time, and she was ready.

She had always been ready.

_

* * *

_

Hayate waited nervously at the front of the chapel. He didn't really mean to pace back and forth like that, but he was growing impatient, and with impatience came nerves. So he clasped his hands together behind his back and sort of rocked back and forth while he waited.

The priest appeared behind him. "Relax. Take a deep breath. It's time."

As if on cue, the organ began to play, and the congregation turned expectantly. In the front pew, Natsue was already dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief as she waited for the processional. Across the aisle from her, in the pew traditionally reserved for the groom's family, Mannen and Hajime were standing on the bench to see better over the heads of the adults.

And the bridal party started on their way down the aisle.

First came Shin and little Yukari—Natsue's niece, acting as the flower-girl and sprinkling white and red petals all over the carpet. The little girl all but stole the show right from the start. She ran out of flower petals halfway down the aisle, and then turned and ran back to gather the petals she had already sprinkled, put them back in her basket, rush back to where Shin had stopped, and continue on her way, happily tossing the flower petals to the floor.

The congregation laughed. They were still smiling as the adults of the wedding party, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, began their trek down the aisle. The groomsmen wore classic black suits, while the bridesmaids were in red and carried white bouquets.

First, Mayune and Goh. Mayune was actually behaving herself for a change; in a rare display of common sense, she seemed to have realized that today was not about her, nor was it an appropriate time for her usual pranks. She walked calmly, smiling, beside Goh, who was beaming.

Behind them, Sasame and Takako. Having themselves married several months before in a smaller ceremony, they seemed calm and at ease with the whole procedure.

Finally, Mawata and Kei. Mawata had been delighted when Himeno had approached her, prepared to beg her stepsister to be her maid-of-honor for the wedding. Kei had seemed far less enthusiastic to be approached as the best man, but Hayate knew his friend well enough to know that the stoic Knight of Light was quite pleased.

The couples made their way to the front of the chapel, where they separated and went to their appropriate sides. In a surprise move, Kei reached out with an elbow to give Hayate an encouraging nudge.

And then it was Himeno's turn. The organ began to sound, and the assembly rose. Once again, Hajime and Mannen found themselves unable to see; they leaned out to look up the aisle.

A murmur rushed through the crowd as the bride appeared in the arched doorway.

There was no argument—even Mayune at her worst wouldn't have been able to argue differently. Himeno was beautiful. A vision in white and silver, sparkling in lace and rhinestones; it stood in stark contrast to the large cluster of red roses in her hand. But even the effect of dress, veil, make-up, and all the other trappings paled in comparison to Himeno herself.

Even beneath her veil, everyone could see the smile on her face. But she was not merely smiling; that meager word just didn't do her justice. She was glowing, as bright as the afternoon sun outside. She was so happy, to be marrying the man she loved.

She held her bouquet in one hand, while the other was looped around her father's arm. Kaoru himself didn't look too shabby; he cleaned up nicely in the same black suit. He was smiling, though it was a bit sadder of a smile. It is never easy for a father to give his daughter away.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hayate could see that Goh's jaw had dropped. The groom himself felt his face pulling back into a smile as he waited, suddenly feeling far calmer.

They walked slowly down the aisle to the sound of the organ, and there was still that quiet murmur of awe. But the bride heard none of it; Himeno's eyes had locked with Hayate's the instant she had entered, and never once did she break that silent bond.

When they reached the front of the church, Kaoru let her go and turned to push her veil back. He paused for a moment before leaning in to give his daughter a hug. He felt a bit of pressure as Himeno pressed a kiss to his cheek. And he stepped back and gave her one more smile before he took his seat beside his wife to watch.

Hayate held out a hand to her, which she accepted, and they turned to the priest.

The priest was a younger man with a shock of blonde hair. He smiled reassuringly at each of them before he began in a loud, clear voice. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The service went surprisingly quickly. The contract was signed, and they recited their vows in calm, clear voices that carried out over the entire congregation. Astute listeners noticed (perhaps with a touch of amusement) that Himeno did not promise to obey. No one expected her to, and no one would have expected Hayate to even ask her to.

And finally, it was time for what many felt to be the most important part at the end. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said, stepping back.

Hayate's hands tightened on hers; his head dipped down while Himeno turned her chin upward.

Between the adrenaline rush of the whole day, and the simple power of their first kiss as husband and wife, neither of them heard that the chapel had burst into applause and cheers.

Pure magic…

_

* * *

_

With a sigh, Himeno closed the album in her lap. Absently, she ran her hands over the decorative white cover, tracing the line of the gold trim with her fingertips.

Their wedding album.

She didn't look at it often, but sometimes it was nice to pull it out and relive the magic of that one day, remember how everything had looked, the things everyone had said, and the way she had felt. It was like walking on a cloud, the same color as her dress. Had it already been over a year since that day?

There were more pictures in there—pictures of the bridal party, the church, and a large number of photographs from the reception afterwards. She would look back through those another day, though.

A cry from the next room startled her from her reminiscing, and she sighed, uncurling herself from her comfortable position in the oversized chair; she slipped the album back into its place on the shelf, feeling her face pull into a smile.

She would come back to the album another time, when she needed a pick-me-up. Those few minutes of remembering were enough to put her in a good mood for the rest of the day.

Still smiling to herself, Himeno went to the next room to tend to her six-week-old daughter.

* * *

**PS.** _I have officially done continuity. This is a companion piece to the previous Kiss ("Mad Dash"), because some people were having trouble picturing Hayate and Himeno with a kid. So I took advantage of it to write this, and the next chapter will be a third part. I did a bit of research, but there are so many different descriptions of Western-style Japanese weddings, I just kind of guessed on the actual proceedings._

_I would also like to send this Kiss out to **Jackie Almasy**, for the lovely email she sent me. Thank you so much for your compliments and kind words, they mean a lot to me! I look forward to reading your story!_

_Hope you'll stay tuned. Much love!_


	8. Beautiful

**Title:** Beautiful  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#22—cradle  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

Nighttime was so quiet, and so very, very still. 

Or at least it was, until a baby's piercing cry shook the air.

Hayate begrudgingly allowed himself to be pulled back to wakefulness at the sound of the scream. Sometimes he wondered exactly how Sasame could handle those super ears of his. But now was not the time for such musings. He was already awake, so he might as well go take care of it.

That idea came into jeopardy when he felt his wife stir beside him. She moaned somewhat unhappily at the notion of being woken up—yet again—to go take care of the baby. Well, no sense in both of them getting up when one would suffice.

He patted her back soothingly through the bedclothes. "You stay. I'll take care of her this time." There was a mumble, and Himeno promptly stopped moving. Hayate stayed in bed long enough to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek before slipping out from under the covers into the chilly night air. His slippers firmly on his feet and his robe tied firmly around him for warmth, he made his way down the hall to their daughter's room.

Little Sakura was waving her tiny little fists in the air and crying for attention. Hayate moved right to her cradle and scooped her up. "Shh, shh, Daddy's here." He felt a bit silly, but it made sense. "Now what's the matter, Hime?" Hime, he always called her. Princess. Just like her mother.

Well, technically her mother was still Tulip-Head…but that wasn't important right now.

Even at her very young age—she was only two months old—she was already showing signs that she was going to wind up to be a lot like her mother. He had been holding her, and all of a sudden, that little fist had started waving at him with a vengeance. She was a strong little girl—she was definitely going to prove herself her mother's daughter.

Himeno…she had taken to motherhood with a passion. That was her nature, though. And she was proving to be amazing at it. Hayate could only assume that it was a natural aptitude or some base intuition, that maternal instinct he had always heard so much about.

Hayate himself sometimes felt bewildered. He had known that a baby required a great deal of work to properly care for, but at times he just felt so lost. He loved his daughter dearly, and would gladly do anything to help out. But all to often, while Himeno bustled about, seemingly doing eight different things at once—he _swore_ that she could grow extra arms—he just sort of…stared.

But it was at moments like these, with his infant daughter cradled against his shoulder, that he was reminded just how lucky he really was. Sometimes at night, he would go to the baby's room just so he could spend a bit of time alone with his baby girl, the doting father he wasn't always quite sure how to be.

Sakura was still squirming and whimpering just a bit, and he patted her back, making shushing noises. He briefly wondered what his fellow Leafe Knights would have said if they had seen their fearless leader walking around his daughter's room, holding her and speaking in gibberish. He was certain that Mannen would have had some wisecrack to make. But the others—Goh and Kei—probably would have been surprised to see him openly being so gentle. It wasn't usually his style, really—he had always been a bit more on the brusque side.

Sasame, on the other hand, understood. He was busy with his own duties as father and husband since Takako had given birth to their first child, a boy. There was already a small bet going around between the other Knights as to whether not Sasame and Hayate would have joint grandchildren one day.

Hayate sighed. He enjoyed these moments so much. But he wistfully knew that someday the baby in his arms would grow up, first to a little girl, then to a teenager, and finally a woman, an adult. Perhaps it was that he was a first-time father, but he felt so very sentimental about the girl they had named Sakura.

But for the moment, at least, he could feel like he really was the luckiest man in the world.

For the moment, life was beautiful.

Now feeling her breathing steady and even out, he inched back towards the crib, and ever so gently lowered Sakura back to the mattress; with a now-practiced ease, he pulled one of the many baby blankets they had received as gifts over the tiny form. This done, he stood and just looked at her.

He was full alert, though, and prepared to drop to the floor if need be. If Sakura looked up and saw him, she wouldn't go back to sleep again until he had comforted her once again. It was almost a running joke between Hayate and Himeno that if they saw their daughter's head start to lift, they had to hit the deck as fast as possible, and on more than one occasion, do a sort of army crawl out of the room.

But Sakura didn't move, and so he was free to simply stand there.

His daughter.

Once upon a time, he had promised his life to Himeno as one of her seven Leafe Knights, to teach her to use her powers, protect her from the attacks of demon larvae, and help her to fight Fenrir and the Princess of Disaster.

After the battle—after Fenrir's defeat and Himeno's resurrection at the touch of his lips—he had once again promised his life to Himeno, but in a different way. A contract signed during a ceremony that was a physical manifestation of a love that went far beyond the simple words _love and honor_.

And now, many months later, he had promised his life to another person as well—a tiny, defenseless little girl. A life he had helped create, the result of his love for his princess.

He was lucky, he realized. He had two princesses.

Hayate lingered for one moment more, watching the baby sleep. But then sleep began tugging at his eyelids as well. With a slight twinge of sadness at having to leave this peaceful scene, he turned and left Sakura to her slumber; he gently closed the door and moved down the hall to his and Himeno's room to seek his own bed. He was exhausted.

Years of working as a Leafe Knight made it easy for him to move noiselessly, and he was certain that he hadn't disturbed his sleeping wife as he closed their door and slipped into bed.

Well, he was sure until she rolled over and wrapped her arms around him, letting her head lull sleepily against his chest. Instinctively, his arms slipped around her in response. It wasn't until that moment that Hayate realized he was a bit chilled, and she was so very warm.

"'vrything okay?" she murmured sleepily.

"Everything's fine," he whispered, shifting a bit for comfort. "Go back to sleep."

"Mmm…kay…" she yawned. "G'night…love you…"

He smiled and sighed. "I love you, too."

Holding his beloved wife safely and protectively in his arms, Hayate was soon lost to slumber.

For the moment, life was beautiful.

* * *

**PS. **_Sort of a follow-up to the previous two ("Mad Dash" and "Something in White")._ _Not really aiming for continuity in these things, but it was just what made the most sense to me at the time. The army-crawl thing is actually based on something my mother told me she had to do when I was a baby._

_So there you have it, another Kiss. Whee! Hope y'all are enjoying the series—thanks, and much love!_


	9. In Her Eyes

**Title:** In Her Eyes  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#19—red  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

Himeno's eyes are red. 

They really suit her, you know.

Her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her…after I'd gotten over the fact that she had just come crashing into me from out of a hedge, of course. But I've never seen a glare like that before, and there have been many, many glares leveled my way in my time.

But hers—crimson eyes burning at me like living fire. If I wasn't so irritated by the fact that she was calling me a peeping Tom and a pervert—quite loudly, in public, with no basis for such accusations—I might have actually had some pause at her look. Of course, it was only after this whole little display that I discovered she was the Pretear. Of course.

Needless to say, we didn't like each other very much at first. Whenever we were around each other, I could feel those scarlet eyes slowly boring a hole in the back of my head. She got along with everyone else in the Leafe Knights, especially the children…except me.

I'll say up front that I didn't help matters any. Since the Takako incident, I'd slowly built up this wall around me. Cold and aloof. That was my philosophy. Keep myself distant, and then there wouldn't be another repeat of that incident. Hajime might have been the Knight of Ice, but the walls I constructed to protect myself and those around me were as cold as winter snow.

And Himeno was there with her persistent fire. I shied away from it; it was a threat.

But then somewhere along the line, things changed.

Don't ask me when. Don't ask me why.

Sometimes these things just happen. Deal with it.

Instead of scorching the back of my head with that glowering power of hers…well, I could still feel her watching me, but it wasn't quite so harsh. It felt more—is curious the right word? It's the best one I can come up with. She was curious.

Never mind that I was trying to keep an eye on her myself, as discretely as possible. When I would look at her, I would see crimson. No long quite as scathing, but definitely no less fiery.

Her eyes really suit her.

When she ran away that time after the incident with the Princess of Disaster, when she found out she could no longer prêt…she cried then. Even as strong-willed and stubborn as Himeno was, she broke down in front of me. Rubies awash in an ocean of tears.

No, no, no, dammit!

Trying to get through to her then…it was damn near impossible. She was so scared, heartbroken. Crushed. I could feel her trembling, and for the life of me, I didn't know what to do about it. And another chunk of melted ice fell from my walls.

I brought her home that night. But the flame had been snuffed just a bit. That frightened me. Without that fire, Himeno was nothing more than an empty shell. But I would never let her become a tool of Fenrir as Takako had become. She would not be the Princess of Sorrow. I would pull her back from that edge no matter what.

When we faced Fenrir, roles were reversed. She held _me_ during that battle—I had used myself as a shield, refusing to step out of the prêt. That would let her get hurt, she whom I had sworn to protect with my life if necessary. Absolutely not. But I could barely move, it just hurt, hurt, hurt. I could feel myself bleeding, feel my Leafe and life slipping away from me…and she held me. She was crying again. Crying for me, this time.

…or had she been crying for me before, too?

All I could see were her eyes.

They do suit her so well…

I wanted to kiss her. If I could have moved enough to actually do it, I probably would have. It was all I wanted at that moment—I just wanted to know what that felt like, just that once. And at that point I was pretty sure that this would be my last chance to do so. My walls of ice were becoming very runny.

I did kiss her…but not until later, when there was no possible way for her to return it. Laying amidst flowers, her temper, her smile, and the crimson flame that also surged in her eyes. For one horrible moment, it was all gone. My walls had dissolved, and I gave in.

Should have known she wouldn't stay down like that for long. She's far too stubborn for that.

But how long has it been since that day? I've lost track, really. So much has happened since then.

Now I'm standing here, looking out the window, watching her. My wife. She's sitting out in the yard, bouncing our daughter on her lap in the grass as they both enjoy the sunlight and warmth of spring. Seeing them together only drives home what I knew from day one: little Sakura is her mother's daughter. She is so much like her mother—even has her mother's eyes.

I'm grateful for that.

Himeno's eyes are red.

The color of anger. Blazing internal fire. Strong will. Passion.

A burning flame that melted my walls of ice.

That is Himeno. Her eyes are red.

They suit her very well, I think.

* * *

**PS. **_There are two color themes for this challenge, and I managed to do both of them about their eyes. How did that work out? (grumble) Not my fault his are "perfect blue" and hers are "red"… (grumble)_

_But anyway, yup,kept to the baby idea with a little Hayate POV. It just seemed like a good direction to take it and have it end up. Trust me, pretty sure Little Sakura will pop up again. Got nineteen themes left—it'll come back. Hope you enjoyed the new story. Thanks everyone, and much love!_


	10. Closer

**Title:** Closer  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#8—our own world  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

Part of being a Pretear is preting. I know that sounds really basic, for anyone who knows anything about it. But have you ever really thought about preting and what exactly happens during it, what it entails? What actually goes on during a prêt?

Overtly, it really doesn't seem that complicated. I mean, in the context of what we do, it's relatively simple. Nowhere near as difficult as oh, say, fighting demon larvae. Or avoiding Mayune's pranks. It's much easier than that.

The Pretear places her hand into the hand of one of her Leafe Knights, the one whose power she wants to use for whatever reason. This contact activates her magic—or as the case may be, my magic—and sets off a whole chain-reaction that leads up to the actual prêt.

I'm not quite sure what happens with the clothes, but both Knight and Pretear are suddenly nude. There is no embarrassment, though. Even if you were to feel any self consciousness about being naked in front of another person, especially a person of the opposite sex, it's quickly lost to all the other things that are going on around and within you.

From my end as the Pretear, something happens deep within you. It's like something opens up at your very core, opening wide. That's in the very center of your magic, and that's the place where the Knight will be when the prêt is complete.

I asked Mannen what it feels like from the viewpoint of a Leafe Knight. He said that it feels a bit strange the first time. Your body goes sort of numb, he says, but it's not in that 'pins and needles' way. It doesn't hurt. You feel floaty, and all you can see is the Pretear in front of you. And then the change begins.

The Pretear pulls the Leafe Knight closer as he starts to glow. This is really the only physical manifestation of the prêt, the change that the Knight goes through. And with her hand still entwined in his, the Pretear feels the change.

The Knight becomes energy, the pure form of their element and their being. They become Leafe, and then the Pretear pulls that Leafe to her, accepting it into her own being. The Leafe Knight joins with her by entering through her heart and moving down to that magical core, where that spot has opened wide to wait for them.

Once the Pretear has received the Knight, her magic and his become one. Neither person involved has to think about this part, it happens unconsciously. But the tendrils of her power wind around his; they interweave together to form a stronger elemental power. That is how she is able to use that particular Knight's power.

While the Knight's power has merged with her own, the Knight's consciousness nestles itself into the back of her mind, where he can whisper encouragement or suggestions to her. No one else can hear him or respond directly to him. But the linking of magic seals the prêt, and it is completed by the Pretear's own physical alteration—her uniform changes to reflect her magic.

The amazing thing is that all of this happens in seconds.

Preting really is an intimate thing. Speaking as the Pretear, I have yet to find anything quite that feels that close. While the prêt is happening, I am naked, powerless, and utterly vulnerable in front of another human being, one who has great power. Can you imagine the level of trust I have for my Knights, that I can appear like that before them.

It isn't so hard with the children; while they know that it's not right to look at someone unclothed, they're still too young to _quite_ understand the full implications. But with the older ones, it took me a few times before I could take their hands and feel no doubt whatsoever, no hesitation.

But it is a closeness that goes far beyond anything else I've ever experienced. To join with someone in such a way, a way that actually transcends the physical, is such a rare thing. Until that first prêt, it was an closeness I had never encountered before.

More personal than a hug.

More intimate than a kiss.

There are even lovers out there who haven't felt that level of closeness. Connected.

When I prêt, we are literally in our own world. No one else knows what we feel, physically and emotionally. It's like a great secret, one kept by me, my predecessor, and the seven amazing Knights who swore their lives to help us protect and fight.

I've done the prêt with Hayate more often than any of the others. And I do love them all dearly; every single one of the Leafe Knights is like a brother to me. Even Sasame—I've long since forgiven him for what happened. I love them all, and I'm thankful for them.

But Hayate is special to me. He was the first one I ever preted with. That's special. He was the first one I ever experienced that feeling with. I think that creates a special bond. Sasame was the first one Takako ever preted with, and look at them.

Perhaps that's Fate.

We really don't have much cause to prêt anymore, since Fenrir was stopped. We still practice once in a while, just to keep our skills in shape. The chance of something actually happening again that will call for us to fight is almost nonexistent.

So I have to make do with the feeling of Hayate's arms around me. And I have to be happy with the way the fireworks seem to explode around me when he kisses me. I have to settle for the way I respond when he holds me closer than anyone else is permitted to. And trust me, in terms of what I feel, I'm not settling for anything less.

When we prêt, I can feel what he can't say. After all, Hayate has never been good at expressing himself verbally. But most of the time, he just shows me with an entirely different type of magic.

* * *

**PS.** …_ya know, I really like how this came out overall. Nice little Himeno POV. Pretty happy with it. But…ayiyiyi, I had a couple of really Bad Thoughts of Evil while I was writing this. If anyone really wants to know, ask. I'll tell you._

_With this, I have officially finished a third of the challenge. Hope you liked the new one, and I hope you'll stay tuned for the next twenty Kisses. Thank you very much to everyone who has taken the time to comment or review thus far, you are all amazing! Much love!_


	11. Auld Lang Syne

**Title:** Auld Lang Syne  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#14—radio-cassette player  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

The Awayuki New Year's part was in full swing. There were people everywhere, milling around expectantly, chattering and gorging themselves on the buffet of snacks and drinks. The witching hour was almost upon them, and everyone was more than ready for it. 

"It's two minutes to midnight," Sasame's voice glided from the radio speakers, as smooth as silk. His New Year's broadcast had been going on since eight o'clock, playing some fun music along with his usual letter reading and responses, and had provided background noise and entertainment for the entirety of the celebration. "I hope everyone's ready to ring in the coming year."

At that announcement, the party guests moved into the next room, and began to mill around the large clock in the Awayuki foyer to await the Big Moment. Whereas the main party had been in the ballroom next door, where the lights were bright and cheery, the foyer was illuminated almost exclusively by the soft glow of candlelight. It was magical, romantic.

"Where is she?" Mannen asked, Shin and Hajime right behind him. His eyes scanned the sea of legs, searching for one specific pair. Finally, he spotted them, sticking out from beneath a light blue skirt on the other side of the room. "There!" They dove after her.

Hajime got there first. "Himeno-neechan?" he tugged on the hem of her skirt, panting slightly from his jog. "We wanted to ask you before it's midnight—do you have any New Year's resolutions?"

She thought about it for a moment before she smiled. "I resolve to keep spending a lot of time with my family, and my friends." The little boy beamed, while Himeno's grin suddenly grew a bit more shark-like. "And I resolve not to kill Hayate for another year."

"I'm sure Hayate appreciates you letting him live," Mannen snickered.

"What are your resolutions, Mannen?" Himeno asked the sniggering boy.

"To bug Goh as much as possible!" the Ice Knight declared proudly. He laughed out loud, not noticing the aforementioned person standing behind him. In extremely short order, Mannen was nursing a rather sizable bump on his head while Hajime and Shin giggled.

"One minute to the New Year," Sasame intoned, and everyone started chattering excitedly. "Everyone find your special someone, and hold on. Don't forget the traditional kiss at midnight."

There was a flurry of motion as everyone went in search of their significant others. Himeno saw her stepmother jump into her father's arms with a huge smile on her face.

But speaking of special someones…

She glanced around the room. She had been hoping desperately against hope that tonight would be the night. It was a perfect opportunity, and damned if she would let it pass without at least trying. So she searched, and then spotted him on the other side of the room. She darted over to jump on his back and throw her arms around his neck. "Hayate!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin. "Himeno!"

She let go so he could turn around. "Ready for midnight?"

"I suppose…" he said quietly.

Himeno persisted. "Any resolutions?"

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "Just one…"

When he fell silent after that, Himeno suddenly felt a bit more uncertain. Maybe he wasn't going to kiss her at midnight. Maybe he didn't want to—she certainly wouldn't force him! But still, New Year's had just seemed a perfect opportunity…

Sasame's voice, which had been talking quietly this entire time, suddenly broke in between them, silencing the entire room. "I would also like to offer a special New Year's greeting to my friend Hayate, along with a special resolution that I have just for him. It's almost midnight. Kiss her already, you moron!"

Everyone's heads swiveled to stare at Hayate, who was in turn staring at the radio in utter horror. Beside him, Himeno's face was the same lovely pink color as her hair.

"Countdown!" someone shouted suddenly, pointing at the clock. "Eleven!"

Via the radio, Sasame led the assortment of guests in a rousing chorus of the traditional countdown. The only two not participating were the two blushing beauties.

"_Ten!"_

They looked at each other, blushing wildly…

"_Nine!"_

Himeno smiled tentatively…

"_Eight!"_

Hayate smiled back, just as shyly…

"_Seven!"_

She inched towards him…

"_Six!"_

He took a step towards her, so they were face to face.

"_Five!"_

Their hands joined, fingers interlocking together…

"_Four!"_

He dipped his head, while she rose up on her tiptoes and tilted her chin back…

"_Three!"_

"Ready?" he whispered.

"_Two!"_

"Been ready forever," she murmured in reply.

"_One!"_

Their lips met.

"_HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

That cry was a bit more subdued, as a good number of people in the room were too busy officially welcoming the new year with a kiss. The candlelight flickered wildly as everyone burst into celebration with noisemakers and confetti. But many of the couples—Himeno and Hayate included—didn't really notice. They had something far more interesting right in front of them.

But as they pulled apart, Hayate chuckled.

Himeno blinked. "What? What's funny?"

"Oh, nothing," he smiled broadly. "But I think this is the first time I actually followed through on a New Year's resolution." He laughed again as she blushed furiously.

* * *

**PS. **_We're trucking along, aren't we? I know many of you were enjoying the mini-series with Hayate, Himeno, and the baby. But I had some other ideas I wanted to use as well. I might return to that idea at a later time when or if the inspiration hits, because I am rather fond of it myself. But anyway, below we have omake goodness. Hope you like(d) it, much love!

* * *

_

Mannen was sneering. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

Hayate glowered down at his younger companion. "What can't you believe it?"

"You kissed her!" Mannen yelped. "You. Kiss. Her. It doesn't add up!"

"Did you kiss anyone?" Goh asked from his viewpoint over Hayate's shoulder. He was watching the proceedings with a certain degree of interest.

"No! Why would I want anyone to kiss me?" Mannen frowned. "No thanks!"

The two adults snickered. Ah, to be young.

"Oh really?"

Himeno appeared out of nowhere, and before Mannen could move away, she had bent down, swept him up into a tight hug, and planted a kiss right on his cheek. She let him go, straightened up, and waited expectantly, smiling.

The young Knight of Ice stared straight ahead for a minute before he looked up at her through enormous pale eyes. "Himeno-neechan…" he looked incredibly embarrassed.

"Hmm?"

He scuffed one foot against the floor as he pointed to the cheek she hadn't smooched. "Do you think I could get one on the other side too?"


	12. Life is a Bowl of Cherries

**Title:** Life is a Bowl of Cherries  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#8—"say aah…"  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

It was Hayate's break, and he was taking full advantage of it to sit outside and enjoy the sunlight. It was a lovely day, bright and warm, the kind of day one could spend entirely outdoors without care. Bright sunlight, not a cloud in the sky, the faintest hint of breeze—it was as close to perfect as one could imagine. He loved days like these. Furthermore, if experience proved an accurate teacher, he would have a visitor in five, four, three, two, one… 

"Hayate!"

He grinned, mentally congratulating himself for his accuracy. Bingo. Right on time.

Himeno bounced into view, holding what looked like a ziplock baggie filled with something red. She dropped down onto the bench beside him without need for invitation, positioning the the bag on her lap. "Isn't it beautiful today?" she cheered in an unconscious echo of his earlier thoughts. As she spoke, she stretched her arms as far over her head as they would go.

He smiled indulgently. "It is a nice day." His eyes came to rest on the baggie in her lap, and his curiousity got the better of him. "What do you have?"

"Cherries," she reached into the bag and withdrew one plump red fruit. She popped it into her mouth with clear delight, and a second later she spit the pit out onto the grass. Belatedly, she offered a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Not very ladylike."

He chuckled. "Not a problem."

She chewed thoughtfully for a moment, then smiled wickedly. "Can you tie a cherry stem?"

Hayate blinked, confused. "Can I what?"

"Tie a cherry stem," Himeno said matter-of-factly. "It's sort of an urban myth. If you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue, then you're supposed to be a really good kisser." Her grin grew a bit wider, a bit more shark-like. "Watch and learn."

She slipped the cherry stem into her mouth. Hayate watched in quiet amazement as her jaw shifted back and forth. And in far less time than he would have expected, she spat the stem back out into her waiting hand. Sure enough, the stem had been neatly tied in a knot.

He stared at it, then looked at her with wide eyes. "That's amazing!"

She reached into the bag and withdrew another cherry, holding it by the stem. "Say aah…"

Feeling a bit embarrassed at her attentions, Hayate obeyed, and found himself biting into juicy goodness that was somewhere between sweet and tangy. And the cherry pit, but he followed Himeno's example and spit it out with little care for manners.

But when he glanced at her again, she was holding out the stem to him. "Wanna give it a try?"

Sensing a challenge, Hayate took the stem. His eyes remained locked with hers as he popped it into his mouth, really not having any clue what he was doing. And he went to work as best he could. Let's see…needed to bend it, that was fairly easy. Get that end over there…

And finally, he spit it out into his palm. The stem was tied into a knot—a slightly uneven knot, but a knot nonetheless. He looked in amazement at what he had just accomplished. "I actually did it!" he said, perhaps a bit more excited than he really should have been. Then he raised an eyebrow at her, remembering what she had said earlier. "So…this means that I'm a good kisser?"

His face was suddenly as red as the cherries in the bag on her lap.

Himeno nodded, seemingly mulling over this idea. Then she suddenly leaned up so their noses were brushing, smirking like a cat in a creamery. "I don't believe you. Prove it."

Cherries, Hayate decided, were definitely the greatest fruit in the world.

* * *

**PS.** _Short, sweet, and silly._ _This whole idea just made me giggle uncontrollably, for some reason. I hope y'all liked it, and I hope you'll come back for the next exciting installment. Thanks, and much love!_

_**Candyland Fic Pick**_

**Title: **Tuliphead Repercussions  
**Author: **Jackie Almasy  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **After a huge argument, Hayate and Himeno fall victim to one of Mannen's pranks. Locked in a storage shed, how will they survive each other?  
**Candy-chan's Notes: **It's beautiful, it's emotional, and it walks the fine line between fluff and passion wonderfully. It's a great piece of Hayate/Himeno work, and had me squealing like crazy at the end. Anyone who knows me personally knows that I am always looking for an ending make-out scene, and she gave it to me. The story is love--go read and enjoy!_  
_


	13. An Awkward Position

**Title:** An Awkward Position  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#3—jolt!  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

It was with only the purest of intentions that Hayate found himself slipping onto the balcony outside Himeno's window. He was concerned about her—she had been through so much today. 

He had almost heard her shatter when she had realized that she could no longer prêt, and the vicious taunts slung at her by the Princess of Disaster had only served to crush those little tiny fragments further into the dust. And Sasame…

Hajime had been keeping an eye on her earlier while the others tended to their fallen comrade. He had come back later to report that their beloved Pretear was in bed, crying herself to sleep. This hadn't been encouraging; everyone's nerves were fairly well shot.

Hayate had volunteered to go check on her. There was minimal deliberation before he was sent off to make sure that she was safe, at the very least. And thus, he found himself creeping onto her balcony and easing the ornate glass doors open.

His intentions were pure. This visit was completely innocuous. No ill will intended at all.

So why did he feel like a pervert or a peeping Tom?

Shaking off that particular feeling, he carefully closed the doors and made his way to her bedside. She was sprawled out on top of the blankets, still in her clothes from that day. It seemed that she had merely kicked off her house-scuffs and fallen into bed with the intention of not moving again for a while.

She looked so relaxed laying there, one arm thrown haphazardly up over her head, the other draped casually across her stomach. She seemed so peaceful, if one could ignore the telltale signs of tears on her cheeks, and the slight roughness of her breathing that betrayed that she had been weeping earlier.

He didn't realize he was staring until she shifted and he jumped a mile, afraid that she was waking up and he would be caught. And then there would be hell to pay. But no, her head was just turning a bit so that one cheek rested against the pillow; now her closed eyes gazed unseeingly towards the window, rather than at the ceiling.

Gently, he reached down (no, no, she'd wake up!) and brushed an errant strand of hair from her forehead. She had gone through so much, for them, for her family…the entire world seemed determined to run this poor girl through the wringer. And thus far, she had held up beneath that burden.

But the events of the previous couple of days, mostly involving her newfound role as Pretear, had taken their toll, putting more and more pressure on her. And her thin shoulders weren't quite up to holding that crushing weight. Yet she pressed on, trying desperately to keep anyone from seeing how badly she was truly falling apart.

And then she moved, and he got a rather big surprise.

If he thought about it for a thousand years, Hayate would never be able to figure out how in the world she managed to latch onto his arm from that distance and then roll over, pulling his arm (and coincidentally, the rest of him) along with her, curling up to it like a teddy bear. But in short order, Hayate found himself rather…trapped.

And just as alarming, to his mind, was the strange jolt of…_something_ that shot through him at the contact. That was equally freaky to his now-frantic mind, which was currently running in circles inside his head like panicky little squirrels.

If he yanked his arm free, chances were that she would wake up, catch him in her room, and then no amount of excuses would be able to save him. She would most likely kill him, even if he had come with her best interests in mind. He would be deader than dead.

If he stayed put, she would have to wake up sooner or later…and then she would catch him in her room and kill him, and he would still be deader than dead. This had rather rapidly become the poster-child for the lose-lose situation.

And furthermore, he realized belatedly that he was blushing. The red color wasn't just kissing his cheeks, oh no. The colors crimson and scarlet were having a full-blown make-out session on his face. That was the only possible way for that particular shade to be achieved.

After wavering for a moment, he sighed. Could he help it if he wanted to postpone the inevitable? Resigning himself to his fate, he gingerly sat down on the bed, trying to figure out the best way to position himself so that he wasn't actually touching her. It was impossible—her grip on his arm had him too close to avoid contact. Finally, he opted for laying down on his side, keeping as much distance between them as possible with the situation being what it was. It wasn't much, but he wasn't pressed up against her or anything. Modesty and chastity were preserved.

He would stay awake. That way, the minute she woke up, he could make his escape.

...right...awake...

_

* * *

_

Himeno shifted, winced, and slowly opened her eyes. Sunlight was pouring in through the window. A glance at the clock proved that it was later than she usually slept. Thank goodness for weekends, though. Early risers need not apply.

As most of her surroundings came into focus, she became aware of the fact that she was clinging to something. This was odd because she did not sleep with any stuffed animals or anything, and as far as she could remember, there hadn't been anything there when she'd fallen asleep. It didn't feel like a pillow—no, her pillow was under her head.

She looked down…and nearly screamed when she realized that she was clutching someone's arm _quite_ possessively. She was holding it right to her chest (eek!) like she would never let go. Said arm was stretched around her back to the shoulder…and the owner…

Himeno saw long dark hair, and her heart stopped.

Easing out from under the weight of that arm, she slipped out of the bed to kneel on the floor, peering over the top of her comforter. Sure enough, Hayate was sprawled on his side, right beside the indentation marking where her body had been a moment before. He was sound asleep.

She took a moment to simply observe him sleeping. For as big of a pain as he could be when he was awake and chewing at her…he was really quite handsome, and looked so peaceful and calm lost in the realm of slumber. Almost a childlike innocence…

But that didn't change the fact that he was currently Sleeping. In. Her. Bed.

And that just wasn't going to fly.

Himeno stood up, took a deep breath, and let out a screech loud enough to rattle every single window in the Awayuki mansion along with the enormous wind chimes out in the gardens. "**_HAYATE!"_**

A while later, when the Knight of Wind reappeared in Leafenia to check on Sasame's progress. No one dared to comment on his black eye or his numerous bruises. It would have been suicide to do so.

* * *

**PS. **_Not a clue.__ Hope you liked. Much love!_


	14. Turn the Snow White

**Title:** Turn the Snow White  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#17—kHz (kilohertz)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

"Isn't the snow pretty?"

Hayate stared at her for a moment before letting his eyes trail upwards to join her in staring at the falling snow. It was still so peaceful. There was no wind to chase it around, so it came down straight and slow, landing silently to join its brothers and sisters on the cold ground.

"It is pretty," he admitted.

"I wish I was a snowflake," she said quietly. "Wouldn't it be nice?"

"Why's that?"

"You're a thing of beauty, completely unique, not another like you in the world," she went on softly, keeping her eyes towards the sky. "You fall from heaven and drift down carried on the wind, where you float above the world. It must be so beautiful up there…" She stopped and inhaled and let the breath out, watching it hang in tiny puffs in the air in front of her.

"And?" he prodded, sensing that there was more.

"You just hover for a while, and then," she sighed, "you die quickly in warmth."

It is said that the human heart beats at approximately 1.2 hertz. Hayate's had to have been hammering at about twelve kilohertz in its efforts to leap out of his chest and run away from home. He willed it to stay put, focusing instead on Himeno.

…it didn't help. She looked so lovely, standing with her chin tilted upwards, allowing the snow to fall in big white flakes on her red hair, her clothes, softly kissing her face before meeting their own warm deaths, melting and vanishing into transparency against her skin…it was a beautiful picture.

Suddenly, Hayate became aware that his face was maroon.

Dammit, no one else had that effect on him. Why did she get to him like that?

"Hayate…" she said softly, and he jumped. He hadn't realized she was looking at him. "You know…with the snow and everything…" She reached up with a gloved hand and brushed snow from his hair, where it stood out pure white in stark contrast to the dark blue.

"You know, you are unique," he said, not quite sure why he was saying it. "I mean, there isn't another like you, anywhere else in the world. I'm sure of it." He felt a warmth again, and it certainly wasn't coming from the air around him.

Her smile was bright enough to melt the snow.

Without really planning to, he slid an arm around her, and felt her shiver slightly. "You're freezing. Honestly, don't you even have the common sense to get out of the cold?" There was concern underneath it, but not too much. She wasn't stupid; he just liked giving her a hard time, really.

"It is pretty, though…" she sighed, leaning into him.

He nodded, remembering back to when the Leafe Knights had been searching for her.

_The Pretear._ _The one who will turn the snow white._

Hayate tightened his arm around her slender shoulders. "Come on. I'm taking you back inside before you freeze, Tulip-Head." She let out an unladylike snort, but otherwise didn't argue as he guided her back towards the Awayuki mansion. The snow sparkled like so many diamonds scattered on the frozen ground around them.

She really was a walking paradox. On so many layers, she really was as fragile and delicate as any of the falling snowflakes. He had seen her reach her limit—he knew firsthand that she was breakable. But what set her apart from the snow was a thin thread of _stubborn_ that gave her this incredible resilience. She could be pushed for miles, and still bounce back, somehow.

Himeno was far, far tougher than any snowflake, he decided.

Die quickly in warmth. Hmph.

It would have to melt her will of iron first, something that was never going to happen.

Not if he had anything to say about, anyway.

* * *

**PS. **_Okay, if there's anyone out there who's been following both of my 30K couples, then they know that this idea popped up in the Shinichi/Ran series as well. But it was such a beautiful idea, and it fit so well with the Pretear themes that I had to use it. No hurtie, kay? The "human heart equals 1.2 hertz" thing was picked up on Wikipedia :)_

_Anyone, yup, just more pointless fluff._ _Expect some angst coming up soon, though. Gots me an idea for some good depressing angst. Whee! Much love!_

**Candyland's Fic Pick**

_Title: _30 Kisses: Sasame and Mawata  
_Author: _SoulSeeker  
_Rating: _K  
_The Deal: _She always loved him and listened from afar...thirty stories dedicated to Sasame and Mawata for the 30Kisses LJ community.  
_Candyland's Notes: _Imagine my utter, utter delight when I realized that I was no longer the only one doing a Pretear couple for 30K. So I go and check it out, because although I tend to stick with canon couples as a rule, I'm sort of a closet Sasame/Mawata fan. She's only got one posted as I write this, but it's a great start. If you want more 30K Pretear fun, go check it out! It's on my faves!


	15. A Problem with Plumbing

**Title:** A Problem with Plumbing  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#27—overflow  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.

* * *

It all started early one morning when Awayuki Himeno walked into the bathroom, and found herself magically transported to the middle of the Nile River—or so it seemed, at the very least. Well, there had to be some explanation as to why she was suddenly standing ankle-deep in extremely cold water!

Himeno was decidedly not a morning person, but that's enough to wake _anyone_ up.

Now thoroughly conscious, she trudged through the water into the bathroom with the intent of finding the source of the flood. It didn't take her long to pinpoint the bathtub as the most likely place to start. The reason? It was filled to the brim and overflowing onto the floor.

A quick search led to the real culprit, though. The shower head in this bathroom was one that could be removed and pulled down on a long hose for more centralized bathing. It also had a massage feature! But however wonderful it was, whoever had last use this bathroom hadn't put back up on its little hook. It had been left in the tub…and apparently, it hadn't been turned off all the way, or it was broken or something. And what a way to find out the tub was clogged…

She picked it up from the miniature ocean of the white porcelain tub and looked at it. Sure enough, there was water running from it in a small, constant stream. Cold water, no less. It ran down over her hand, soaking the cuff of her oversized pajama shirt.

Frowning, Himeno turned the handle on the bathtub with one hand, turning the shower head over in her other hand. "What in the world is wrong with this thi—_AAAAACK!"_

Her thoughts trailed off into a full-fledged scream as suddenly, Old Faithful made an appearance in one of the Awayuki bathrooms. Whatever she had done to the bathtub was now attacking her through the shower nozzle. Himeno found herself caught under a sizable spray of icy water.

Still screaming, she dropped the shower head—it landed back in the water on the floor with a splash—but it was a foregone conclusion: she was officially drenched, from head to toe. Plus, it was still spraying up at her. Grappling frantically and trying to see through water-blurred eyes, she finally found the handle and twisted it desperately.

By some miracle, the geyser of freezing water subsided.

"Himeno! What happened?" Hayate, clad in his work uniform, burst through the door, full expecting to find all sorts of heinous trouble—murder, theft, kicking puppies, whatever!

Instead, he found himself soaked halfway up his calves as _very_ cold water sloshed against his legs. He wasn't expecting it, and it nearly knocked him clean over, but fortunately, he grabbed onto the door frame and held on for dear life; thus, he was saved from a certain soaking.

It was then that he noticed that a certain someone else hadn't been so lucky.

Himeno was just standing there by the bathtub…drenched.

He stared at her. "What happened?"

She pointed; water dripped off of the tip of her finger. "The bathtub spit on me."

He tried. Desperately. He truly did. But he Could. Not. Help. Himself.

Hayate started to laugh.

The kind of laughter that you just can't hold in, no matter how much you don't want to let it out. The kind of laughter that makes your face red and brings tears to your eyes. The kind of laughter that makes your stomach hurt after a while and gets you to the point where you really can't breathe, but you just can't stop. The kind of laughter that can be heard in the next county.

It was just so funny. But it was also partially that he was relieved that Himeno was alive and unharmed. He'd been walking by and heard her scream, and his concerned nature had automatically jumped to all the worst possible conclusions.

And besides, Himeno really was adorable, with her hair plastered to her face and lots of water droplets sprinkled on her face. Between her oversized pajamas clinging to her with a possessive ferocity and her plaintive, wide-eyed expression, she looked like a child who had just gotten caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

He couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Hayate…do me a favor…" she whimpered pathetically.

He got enough of a grip on himself to gasp, "What?"

"…can you go call a plumber?" Himeno sniffled. "It's broken."

Hayate inched his way through the water, ignoring the fact that it made his legs go quite numb, and without thought for his own dryness, swept her up into a hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She just looked like she needed it.

* * *

**PS.** _I just had an image of Himeno soaked, and it went from there into this little piece of goofiness. That's my favorite part about this challenge—it gives me a place to dump my most random thoughts. And nope, no 'overflow' metaphors. Everyone expects that! Just a broken bathtub. I guess you could say that it's also partially inspired by all the times the Nile River has appeared in the middle of my dorm's laundry room…_

_Also, if you'll notice, we've officially reached the halfway point of the 30 Kisses challenge for Hayate and Himeno. Fifteen down, fifteen to go. A major thank you to everyone who's stuck with me thus far, and I sincerely hope you'll stick with me for the next fifteen. Thanks, everyone, and much love!_


	16. Valentine's Kiss

**Title:** Valentine's Kiss  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#23—candy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary: **Happy Valentine's Day, Hayate! I have a kiss for you...

* * *

She looked far too innocent. 

Hayate felt Himeno's inquiring eyes on his back, and glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, she was standing there watching him with sparkling ruby eyes. She was smiling, and really looked as blameless as a newborn baby. And it was for that reason that Hayate was suspicious.

Well, that and the fact that she was holding a white plastic bag behind her back. He wasn't quite sure if this was an attempt to hide it, as she was holding it in both hands, arms straight so the bag itself hung down to bump against her knees. It was quite visible.

"Haaaaaaayaaaaaaaateeeeee…" Himeno sang his name, her voice lilting.

Yup, definitely playing innocent, and definitely hiding something.

Come to think of it, though, everyone had been acting strangely today. While there was always a certain amount of fuss going on around a place as large as the Awayuki estate, it seemed more focused. There were a great number of whispers and hurried exchanges as people rushed around.

And try as he might, Hayate couldn't figure out what was going on. He really felt like he was forgetting something, but he just could not put his finger on it. But now Himeno was joining the ranks of the People Acting Strangely, so he assumed that he was going to find out what the big deal was.

"What?" he said, giving her a wary Look.

She giggled and pulled her bag out; she fished into it with one hand before withdrawing something red and bouncing over to him, the item held out to him. Instinctively, he reached up to receive it. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Himeno cheered, placing her gift to him in his hands.

Hayate looked blankly at the sizable dollop of foil-wrapped…something now residing in the palms of his hands. Well, not something, he supposed. Himeno had just presented it to him with a greeting for the holiday, so he was certain he could safely assume that it was chocolate.

But that explained it—why she was so excited, and why he had heard Mayune crowing about the prowl earlier today. It _was_ Valentine's Day, wasn't it? That was why everyone was in such a state. He had completely forgotten about the holiday.

"It's a Kiss!" she said happily. Then her smile faltered a bit. "Do you not like chocolate?"

In record time, Hayate shook himself back to the realm of coherent thought. "Chocolate is fine!" he said quickly, feeling himself blush like crazy. It wasn't his favorite food, by any means, but he liked it all right. And there was absolutely no way he was going to hurt her feelings over it.

She went from drooping to happy in zero-point-two seconds (it was amazing, really) and clapped her hands in delight. "Whew, that's a relief! I was worried for a minute!" Then she was skipping off again, her plastic bag swinging wildly beside her; she turned and waved. "I've gotta go give these to everybody else—I'll talk to you later, Hayate!"

And she was gone, off to deliver more sweets and more holiday cheer to her friends. Probably off to visit the other Leafe Knights now; the children would undoubtedly adore being given chocolate, and the elder Knights would appreciate the gesture.

But now Hayate was left to just stand there, staring at the place where she had last been visible. Really, it escaped him as to exactly how one person could be so very…_Himeno_.

He looked back down at the candy sitting innocently in his hands—a rather large piece of teardrop-shaped chocolate wrapped in red tin foil decorated with silver hearts and stripes.

Hayate chuckled. A Kiss, huh? Definitely have to repay the favor sometime.

In a manner of speaking, anyway.

* * *

**PS.** _My very short, very cheesy tribute to National Card and Candy Company Day! Err…nope, no Valentine Grinches here. Except me—I'm incredibly bitter. So I give the characters fluff and live through them vicariously. Hope you'll all come back for the next one. Thanks, everyone! Much love!_


	17. Gone

**Title:** Gone  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#21—violence; pillage/plunder; extortion  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary: **The view was lovely. Himeno would have loved it...

* * *

The panorama was beautiful.

The canopy of sky was painted in brilliant pinks, oranges, reds, yellows, fading into the dark blue, black, violet of the night, casting a few final shadows on the ground below. And there were so many trees, swaying in the breeze; it was soothing to look at, like the hum of a mother's lullaby.

Himeno would have loved it.

Hayate's forehead dropped into his palm.

Himeno…

Himeno was gone.

It seemed so wrong to him that such a beautiful person should be torn away in such a callous, violent way. She shouldn't have had to go like that—it was just a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, and like that she was gone forever.

Hayate shook his head angrily as he thought of it.

All it took was for that driver to fall asleep at the wheel for a few scant seconds, and the car ran up onto the sidewalk, right into a crowd of people. And Himeno—beautiful, caring Himeno—was caught up trying to get a five-year-old child out of the way of danger. That was all it took, and when the vehicle actually hit the building, she was trapped between the front of the car and the brick wall.

And it hadn't been instantaneous. She had lingered, splayed out on the hood of the offending car, gasping for air while arriving paramedics and rescue personnel and dozens of by-standers looked on helplessly. It hadn't taken very long, really, but it was too long for her to be in pain like that.

He hadn't been there. But he had seen the pictures—he had demanded to see the pictures.

There had been so much blood…

Hayate really didn't remember much of the funeral. He had still been in so much of a daze, walking through this fog of grief and disbelief and blatant refusal to accept. If he stayed numb, he didn't have to actually acknowledge the barrage of feeling. Not-feeling was easier.

Not-feeling also meant that he didn't have to decide if he had forgiven the driver yet or not. The driver of the car had walked away virtually unscathed, save for the usual minor cuts and bruises.

After it was over, he remembered someone handing his young daughter to him. Little Sakura had slept through most of the service; at only a year old, she probably wouldn't even remember her mother when she grew older. But now she was awake, and pawing at her father's hair for attention. Daddy was holding her, but Daddy really wasn't paying attention to her, and that was not at all satisfactory.

"Hayate," he faintly remember Sasame's voice speaking to him, "I know it hurts. I know better than almost anyone how that feels. But you have a daughter. Sakura needs you—you have to wake up, for her sake. She needs you now."

Sasame. So calm, so level-headed.

Hayate's first reaction had been anger—there was no way the Knight of Sound could possibly understand how he felt! Then he had stepped back and thought about it: Sasame had lost Takako for how many years, partially by his own hand in helping to seal her. Knowing she was alive, but being unable to see her or be with her…that couldn't have been easy, especially when he couldn't grieve openly about it.

But the anger had returned. Takako was always alive inside Fenrir. That meant that there was always a chance that she could be freed, brought back. Himeno was gone for good, no if's, and's, but's, or maybe's about it. No, Sasame didn't know how he felt.

Hayate inched closer.

He hadn't kissed her goodbye that day. Sakura had been demanding attention, and Himeno had laughed at her daughter's attempts to pull on Daddy's hair as she called out that he was leaving. He always kissed her goodbye, but that time, he hadn't.

She never came home.

His toes were hanging over the edge now. One more step, and…

Hands clenched into white-knuckled fists at his sides. Just one more step, resist the urge to use his magic, and it would be all over. He could go be with his Princess. Hayate closed his eyes, and lifted one foot to take that final step…

…and he saw Sakura. Their daughter, just over a year old. Looking up at him with crimson-colored eyes that were undoubtedly inherited from her mother. Waving a fist at him to demand Daddy's undivided attention. Gurgling angrily in protest of some undesired action.

Just like Himeno…

She had just lost her mother. If he disappeared, too…

The wind suddenly picked up, rushing past him in a harsh gust, threatening to push him back from the cliff. Several dry leaves scratched against his skin, and his long dark hair whipped around him fiercely, lashing painlessly at his face.

His foot came back down onto solid ground, and he stepped back.

He shouldn't be here. He should be home with his daughter. Friends. Family.

They were hurting too, though they hadn't lost a soul mate.

Part of him was still screaming at him to just do it, to throw himself over that edge and be done with this pain. If he did, then he could be with Himeno…but then his daughter would have no one.

"All right," he murmured, "you win."

As suddenly as it had risen, the wind died back down to a mere breeze.

Startled, Hayate looked out towards the view below him—the trees really were beautiful—but there was nothing to explain where the wind had gone. But it was a fierce one, nearly knocked him back…

…away from the edge.

…no. No way. It couldn't be. That was something that only happened in movies.

Right?

But still…

Hayate's vision blurred ever so slightly, but nothing escaped; he would not cry now. But the shakiest of smiles inched its way onto his face. He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Himeno…"

And as the wind continued on its journey, Hayate could have sworn he heard her laughter.

* * *

**PS. **_Two couples, sixty stories, and I hadn't killed anyone off yet. And Hayate/Himeno just happened to be next up on my "Things to Write" list, soooooo…yeah. Don't kill the author! I bruise easily!_

_This…came out sort of weird. It ended up kind of stream of consciousness. Hope you liked the new one anyway, depressing as it was. Thanks again, everyone! Much love!_


	18. Star Light, Star Bright

**Title:** Star Light, Star Bright  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#24—good night  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary: **Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…can you give me a hand here?

* * *

Calm, cool, and clear. It was definitely a good night.

Awayuki Himeno was laying comfortably in the grass in the middle of the Awayuki lawn; her fingers were interlocked behind her head, her legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Directly above her was a break in the trees, allowing her a perfect view of the semi-darkened sky above. The sky was only semi-dark because of the copious number of stars shining there. So many, scarce to be counted…

The grass beneath her back was cool, lightly tickling her bare arms. The air was still, and calm.

She let her eyelids slide down over her eyes. So very peaceful…

The faint squeaking sound of crunching grass reached her ears, but she did not stir; she knew instinctively who it was. She heard the rustle of clothing and the further sound of grass being displaced as her visitor took a seat in the grass beside her.

And still her eyes remained closed. She simply said, "Hello, Hayate."

A soft chuckle was the response, proving her right.

Finally, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. He'd sprawled outside beside her, mimicking her position on the ground. "How long have you been out here?" he asked.

"A while," she smiled, and glanced back up at the sky. "Do you think I should make a wish?"

Hayate frowned. "Make a wish?"

"You know, the old rhyme," Himeno said. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." She chuckled. "Just a children's poem."

"Are you going to make a wish?" Hayate asked, his tone far too casual.

"I think I will…" Himeno squeezed her eyes shut and wished with all her might. _I wish…_

When she had successfully sent her hope on its way to the stars, she opened her eyes again to find that Hayate had rolled over and was now laying on his side, stretched out beside her. Watching her with those dark eyes. "Must have been a good wish," he commented.

"I think so," she nodded.

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Then it won't come true," Himeno admonished him gently. "Why don't you make a wish?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment before turning his head to look up at the stars. He studied them carefully, then closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he opened them and returned his gaze to her. "There, I made a wish. Happy now?"

Himeno chuckled. "Very much so. Can I ask what you wished for?"

One dark eyebrow quirked. "Then it won't come true," he teased in an echo of her own words.

"Aww, you're no fun," she smiled indulgently. He laughed along with her, and dropped his head, letting his forehead rest comfortably against her shoulder, one free arm snaking its way around her waist.

"Hayate?" she said after a minute.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think wishing on stars works, or are you just humoring me?"

He was silent, but he lifted his head and shifted again, ever so slightly…

The stars, shining in testament to the beautiful night, were the only witnesses to the moment.

Hayate inched his head back.

"Definitely."

* * *

**PS.** _Okay, note to self: don't kill Himeno off. Ever. Again. It makes people very angry, and then they want to hurt and/or kill me O.O Yikes…so here! Take the fluff! Take it, I say! And put down those sticks! Thanks for reading, everyone. Hope this made you a little bit happier. Much love!_

_Also—for **five thousand views**, I again thank you :)_


	19. Rebuilding

**Title:** Rebuilding  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#4—our distance and that person  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Hey, Mom. How's it going? I've got a lot to tell you…

* * *

Hey, Mom. How's it going?

You wouldn't believe how much I have to tell you.

…ya know, if Mayune saw me right now, she'd never let me hear the end of it. I mean, I'm sitting here talking to a flower. She would probably tell Dad that I was losing my mind because I'm having a one-sided conversation with a potted plant.

But I know you're in there, even though you're really far away. I know you can hear me.

Oh, Mom, you wouldn't believe all the things that have happened in the last couple of days! Long story really short, my friends and I saved the world, and redeemed the Princess of Disaster. Then I died, got my first kiss while I wasn't awake (heck, wasn't even _breathing_) to enjoy it, and then I was alive again.

Sounds crazy, doesn't it?

I really believe that you're watching me, so I'll assume that you already know the majority of what's been happening in my ever-eventful life lately—the Pretear thing, the Leafe Knights, and my...new family. It's been rough these last few months, Mom. Really rough.

But you always told me that every cloud has a silver lining. This is no exception.

I wish you could meet Hayate, Mom—I think you would really like him. He's so shy sometimes, and he has the biggest issue with just saying what's on his mind—not that I'm really much better, though that isn't the point. But he's handsome, he's kind, and he has the kind of eyes you could just fall into.

Actually, I wish you could meet the other Leafe Knights, too. Mannen, Hajime, Shin—the children, always causing their own little brand of mischief. Goh, Kei—they looked after me like older brothers watch out for their baby sister. Sasame…I'm glad he's happy now.

But Hayate is…Hayate's special. He was the first of the Knights that I met, however awkward our meeting was. He was the one who recognized me as the Pretear (though it took him a while to admit it), and he was my first prêt.

And he almost died for me.

Takako. Princess of Disaster. Fenrir. They nearly killed him. The idiot wouldn't let go of the prêt willingly, until after the assault withdrew. And then he was forced from it by weakness, hanging on only long enough to free me.

When I saw him collapse, my heart just stopped.

How I became the White Pretear when I did, I don't even know. I just saw Hayate laying there, near death, and something inside me just _moved_, and before I knew it, I was flying on my own. Have you ever flown, Mom? I mean, the stories always say that angels fly, right?

I don't really know much of what happened between when I became the White Pretear and when I opened my eyes next and was back on the ground, surrounded by flowers and family and friends. But I pretty much got the whole story from everyone and their dog within the hour.

I died, Mom.

I remember that when I was trying to stop Fenrir, I had just let go, I gave it everything I had. All that Leafe, pouring into that monstrous thing that would devour it. And I was falling, and Takako was there, and then…I don't know. I really don't know.

Well, according to Dad, Mom, Mayune, Mawata, and the other six Knights (each of whom cornered me at some point within the next couple of hours), I saved the world…and Hayate awoke me with a kiss. Mayune went on and on about "true love's first kiss."

And I'm not sure if she's right or not. It's all like a fairy tale…

Well, I should get back to work. Hayate's looking for me now—I snuck off to take a break and come talk to you. There's still so much to do. It'll take us a while to finish rebuilding everything…and I don't just mean the house, either.

Family. Broken friendships. And a new feeling, still just a fledgling.

So much to be rebuilt.

I'll come back soon and tell you the rest.

I love you, Mom. Talk to you again soon.

* * *

**PS.** _Short, sweet, and slightly odd, or so I'd like to think. The relationship between Himeno and her deceased mother interests me, so it found its way into a Kiss. Thanks for tuning in, everyone. Much love!_


	20. A Hairy Issue

**Title:** A Hairy Issue  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#5—"ano sa…" ("hey, you know…")  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Hayate, don't you think it's time…?

* * *

She had that Look going again.

It was the Look Himeno always wore when she was thinking about something, possibly of importance or relevance…or, more likely, something of such sheer randomness as to make even the most intelligent person go "Bwuh?"

And this time, the Look was fixated on him.

Hayate was relatively accustomed to Himeno's little oddities, though. It was one of those things one just learned to accept for the person one loved. So he went about his work, knowing full well that she would say something, sooner or later. Until then, he had a job to do.

For a short while, he did just that, feeling her eyes on his back. Then…

"Ano sa…" Ah, it seemed she was finally going to voice her thoughts. Hearing her clear her throat, he turned to give her his full attention.

"Hayate, there's something I wanted to ask you," she said somberly, the picture of seriousness.

Somehow, that unnerved him. But ever the cool guy, he played it down. "What's that?"

"Well, I've been thinking…" she began , and Hayate managed to bite his tongue and not make a comment about how dangerous Thinking Himeno truly was. "I've been thinking about you, I should say, and, well…Hayate, don't you think it's time?"

Well, that stopped him cold in his tracks. Time? Time for what…?

A blush claimed his face as numerous images danced through his mind, many of them unprintable, and all of them involving him and Himeno. Alone. At night. Hugging. Kissing. _More than kissing…_

…was she actually suggesting…?

Hayate was right on the verge of spontaneous combustion; his face looked like it had been dunked in a vat of red dye. But Himeno was going on, so he tried to focus in and tell himself that he'd misheard or misunderstood her. That had to be it.

"Well, I was just thinking that it's getting long—"

A puff of steam came off the top of Hayate's head—or maybe that wasn't it.

"—so I was wondering if you're ever going to cut your hair?"

_Two minutes later…_

"Hayate? Why are you beating your head against a tree?"

"To loosen the bark so the tree will go faster."

_Thud._ _Thud. Thud.

* * *

_

**PS.** _I have absolutely no idea. No. Clue. At. All! But with this, we've reached the two-thirds mark of Hayate and Himeno's 30 Kisses. Twenty down, ten to go! (does a happy dance of evil) The last line is a direct homage to the musical "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown." I was listening to it while I typed._

_Also, a ginormous thank-you goes out to all you lovely people and especially to **Dreamgirllogan,** who was the **One Hundredth Reviewer**. Much love to you all for your support as we continue our way through the challenge. Ciao!_


	21. In Sickness and In Health

**Title:** In Sickness and In Health  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#28—Wada Calcium CD3 (a calcium pill)  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Hayate doesn't like getting sick.

* * *

It was a sad fact of nature: when Hayate got sick, he got kind of whiny.

And Himeno, who had agreed to play nurse to her sick Knight, was about ready to throttle him.

He wasn't a cooperative patient at all; he kept insisting he wasn't sick and that he didn't need to do anything for the aforementioned nonexistent sickness and would she please stop trying to insinuate that he was anything less than healthy!

The latest battle was over a calcium pill, of all things. The doctor had said that a good strong dose of the stuff would help, so she was standing by his bed, gritting her teeth and trying to figure out if she could force him to open his mouth by just grabbing him by the throat and shoving it in there when he started gasping for air. It was highly tempting.

"You know, Mannen got sick a couple months ago," she huffed, still holding the small gray-white pill out to him. "I took care of him then, too, and he was a lot better behaved than you." He stuck his nose up. "Good grief, Hayate—you're acting like a five year old."

"I don't care," Hayate snapped, and quickly descended into a bad coughing fit. She obligingly passed him a glass of water and waited patiently for the hacking and wheezing to recede. It took several seconds, but finally, his breathing returned to normal.

"Hayate, just take the pill," Himeno ordered.

"No," he folded his arms and looked away.

"Oh, for the love of Leafe…" Himeno cursed as she put her hands on her hips and sighed. There had to be a way to get him to take the pill. She didn't understand why he was being a big baby about something this stupid—they'd been arguing about it for several minutes now, and he wasn't giving an inch. But she really couldn't afford to budge, either. He _had_ to take the stupid pill.

An idea struck her without warning, and she pondered it for a few seconds. Slowly, a smile slid across her face. Hayate needed to take his medicine, and if that didn't work, nothing would.

Hayate, meanwhile, continued to pout.

Hands gripped the sides of his face and pulled, forcing him to turn his head in a certain direction. And suddenly, lips crashed down against his in a forceful kiss. With the fingers holding his ears, he didn't even have enough room to jerk back in surprise.

Well, if he'd wanted to pull away, he wouldn't have been able to. Not that he wanted to.

To be perfectly honest, the first thought that flickered through his mind was that Himeno shouldn't be kissing him right now—he was sick, after all, and she might catch whatever it was that he had.

His second thought was for his first thought to take a hike, thank you very much.

The kiss lasted just long enough for him to really get into it…

…and then Himeno pulled back, and he nearly whined..

Suddenly, he noticed something heavy on his tongue—something that was quickly dissolving into a bitter, powdery mess in his mouth. It tasted revolting, but much as he wanted to spit it out, he couldn't because fingers had clasped themselves across his face. He looked up with wide, startled eyes.

Himeno was standing over him; the smirk on her face was the most evil look he had ever seen her sport, and the tiny spot of grayish powder on her lower lip was proof enough as to just how she'd managed this feat. Her hand stayed firmly over his mouth as she issued the ultimatum. "Now swallow."

* * *

**PS.** _Whew, that's done. Yay for spring break! Hope you enjoyed this random little plunnie. Nine left in the series…let's see what happens with them, because even I don't know! Thanks for reading, all. Ciao!_


	22. Promise

**Title:** Promise  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#20—the road home  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** She clearly remembered the last time she saw him.

* * *

It didn't take much to make her think of him and the last time she saw him. 

She could picture him so clearly in her mind, standing in the garden beside the enormous wind chimes that they had chosen for the gateway between their world and Leafenia. Clad in the purple, gold, and black garb of the Leafe Knight of Wind, his hair tied back in its usual loose ponytail…if she never saw him again—and God willing that would never happen—but if he vanished forever, she would always want to remember him as he looked right at that moment.

Tall. Proud. Strong.

Leaving her behind.

One day, he had just suddenly said he needed to go. Something was happening in Leafenia, he said. Something that felt like a remnant of Fenrir's dark magic. He was going to go look at the situation and make certain that there was no real danger, before it could escalate into something worse.

She tried to go with him—she was the Pretear, after all. But he refused, saying that he would go alone, making her promise she wouldn't follow him. He wasn't even intending to involve the other Leafe Knights, but when she threatened to get their help in stopping him, he agreed to take someone else with him, though he swore up and down that it was not necessary.

Still, she insisted. Something didn't sit right with her.

She remembers him as he was at that last moment, as he moved to leave her with a goodbye hug and kiss. And then he vanished into Leafenia, leaving her with a quick squeeze and a peck…and a promise of his own. He made a vow that he would come back to her soon, and sealed that oath with a kiss. One second, he was there, his arms around her, holding her tight, and then…

He was gone.

So she waited patiently. She waited for him to contact her, for him to come home.

Days passed into weeks; weeks began to pile up. And she heard nothing. No one had.

She wasn't alone in her silent grief, though. Sasame had gone with him, leaving Takako just as alone. They spent more and more time together, enjoying each other's company and sympathy, waiting patiently for their boys to come home. It wasn't the only thing they talked about by any means; in fact, it really was easier _not_ to talk about often. So they discussed a good many subjects. But there was always that dark cloud hanging over their heads, reminding them that their loves, their soul-mates were absent.

"It's their loss if they don't come back," Takako said during one of their rare talks about their missing boys. She was smiling, a grin that went no further than the depth of her skin.

She nodded in eager agreement. "They're missing out." A sad laugh forced its way out.

The laughter soon gave way to an uncommon shower of tears.

The face the world saw was a strong one, someone holding up perfectly fine. Few saw her pain, and fewer still saw her tears. But that was just who she was. Smiling, never letting things get her down. Life went on as usual, and she went about her daily routine. Things went on, with or without him, and she would go on with them.

Yet she was still alone, and it still hurt.

Sighing, she abandoned her thoughts as she turned away from the window and crawled into the bed, wrapping the blankets around her for cold comfort against the vacant spot beside her, and pretending they were his arms. It did little to ease the ache.

Where was he? Was he all right? Was he even alive—no, she would not even begin to entertain that thought! Of course he was alive! But was he hurt somewhere? Even if he was…gone, she wished she could know. Not knowing was agonizing. Not knowing was a tentative heartbreak, hope rising daily with the sun only to be crushed again with the descent of darkness.

If she knew for certain, at least there would be no more wondering.

Kei had taken her aside one day and hesitantly suggested the idea that he might not be coming back at all. She scoffed at the idea without having any good reason to do so. She just couldn't bring herself to accept—even consider that he was dead.

Though she wondered, deep down there was something that told her not to give up. Something that burned and crackled and refused to go out, no matter how much logic told her that she should let go after this long. Giving up on him would mean giving up on Sasame, too. And where would Takako be then? No, she had to hang in there.

Someday, this would all be a bad memory, and nothing more.

Of course Hayate was going to find the road home and come back to her.

After all, he had promised.

* * *

**PS.** _I seem to be having a lot of weird PWP moments. This one wasn't going anywhere, just needed to get it out of my head. But yeah, only eight left in the challenge, with ideas for two of them already fairly well-formed in my mind. Just gotta write them. Sorry it's taking me longer to get these things out, but Real Life decided to kick me in the shins, and it leaves bruises. Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_


	23. Coming Home

**Title:** Coming Home  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#10—#10  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Important Note: **This is a follow-up to the last Kiss, "Promise."  
**Summary: **It was a special place for them. Of course they would meet here.

* * *

Ten weeks had passed, to the day. She had counted, day by day, watching them slowly add up as a series of X's scrawled in bright red marker on a calendar page. It seemed so impersonal, so detached from the fact that it hurt to make every single one of those marks.

She'd escaped the house earlier and gone walking in town. Fresh air usually helped to clear her head; that was one reason why she always ran straight to the garden when she was upset about something. Being there, amidst the plants and the wind, usually did wonders for her mood.

Unfortunately, the gardens were now just as stained as the calendar, though it was a less tangible mark. They were tainted with memories, both good and bad, and all about him, her, them.

She'd officially met the Leafe Knights in that garden, and they'd spent many a good afternoon out there. The doorway that linked her world with Leafenia was there, beside the site of larvae battles and the miraculous awakening of the White Pretear by love's first kiss.

Wandering the streets of the town that bore her family's name didn't do much for her heartache, but it made her feel the best she'd felt physically since he'd left. Feeling slightly adventurous, she gave her feet the power to go where they wanted, and they chose a spot she hadn't been to in quite a while.

The pavement beneath her shoes suddenly changed into the softer feel of sand; footprints were suddenly left to mark her trail as she wandered onto the beach. She paused by the rocks—she and Mawata had come here once, in the early days of their newfound status as sisters.

He chased her down that one day—to this spot. Unable to prêt, unable to fight…she was of no use to them if she couldn't become the Pretear. Yet he'd run after her, he'd come to her here, and he'd stopped her from running away anymore. She'd become the Pretear once again there.

They'd come here many times since the days of Fenrir and the Pretear, just to sit on the beach. It was one of their special spots, a place where they had really connected and realized…no, she had always known that he was important to her. She'd known that from the first moment she'd met his eyes.

Sighing, she tightened her jacket around her as a cool breeze picked up off the water. It was time to go home to another lonely night of wondering…

…a hand clasped down over her eyes and an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hey!" she yelped before she could stop herself. Hands immediately clenched into fists, and self-defense training took over; rational thought was traded for instinct. _Get away get away…_

The arm around her waist pulled, and there was someone warm and solid pressed against her back. Hot breath tickled her cheek as a low voice murmured into her ear, "What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Himeno froze, one fist raised to strike at her unknown assailant.

She knew that voice as well as she knew her own name…

She whirled suddenly to face him, startling him enough that his grasp was loosened.

"Hayate…" _Oh God…he looks exactly the same… _The only thing that had changed was the acquisition of a scar running a trail across one cheek, just beneath his eye. It detracted nothing, but merely drew attention to…

…his eyes. Himeno forgot how to breathe.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, faint teasing belying the real seriousness of his question. The hand he'd thrown around her to pull her to him initially was still resting on her waist, while his other hand (the one that had momentarily blinded her) was holding the back of her head.

"Where the hell have you been?" she asked bluntly; she was shaking. "What happened?"

"You don't want to know," he said honestly. "It's better if you don't." His head dropped to hers, the hand on the back of her head guiding her into place, effectively silencing any further questions or protests. For the moment, at least. It worked.

Truthfully, Himeno didn't care anymore. She could live not knowing what had happened. She was fine not knowing what had caused that scar. As long as he stayed, like this…one of their special spots…

When he released her, she looked up at him, promising herself that she wouldn't cry. "If you ever disappear like that again," she said shakily, reaching up to touch his scar with gentle fingers, "and don't let me know that you're all right…I'll kill you myself."

"It's good to be home," Hayate laughed…and kissed her again.

* * *

**PS.** _Got a request for a companion piece to the previous Kiss. Disappointing readers is **not** high on Candy-chan's list, so she did it. Hope this was something along the lines of what you had in mind! The countdown is winding down fast—seven left! Thanks, all. Much love!_


	24. Decent Proposal

**Title:** Decent Proposal  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#2—news; letter  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Himeno REALLY knows how to read between the lines.

* * *

It was a morning ritual they'd developed. Hayate would take up residence on a specific chair in the kitchen, Himeno would come down and sit with him while he had breakfast. Some mornings they talked, while other mornings they sat in silence and just enjoyed each other's company.

At some point, Hayate had taken up reading the newspaper. Usually he would set it aside when Himeno came to join him, but other times, he found himself so enthralled in whatever story was slapped on the front page that he would continue reading while they talked.

This morning was one of those where he continued perusing the pages as she appeared and took her usual seat across the counter from him. She sipped quietly at her tea, smiling indulgently as he muttered to himself about various things—whatever he was reading at that moment must have been good.

She loved this time, though; they both did. Sitting alone in the relative quiet of the kitchen, they could just be together before everyone scampered off to actually begin their hectic days.

"Hey," he said suddenly. "Question."

"What's up?" she asked, perking up a bit.

To her surprise, he turned the paper towards her and pointed to a picture in the middle of one of the pages in the real estate section. It was a portrait of a rather pretty house. Hayate was blushing slightly as he asked, "Do you think our house will look like that someday?"

Himeno studied the picture for a moment. She thought about it carefully.

Then she leaned over the counter and kissed Hayate on the cheek. "Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

**PS.** _And lo, it was…short. Do you want to know the best part of this whole thing? This is actually how my dad "proposed" to my mom way back in the Stone Age, kid you not. I thought it was hilarious. I could just imagine the look on Daddy's face…yeah, I bet I'll reuse this idea at some point. It's just too cute not to._

_But I hope you enjoyed. Only six left! Thanks bunches, everyone. Much love!_


	25. Silent Treatment

**Title:** Silent Treatment  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#1—look over here  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Hello? Anybody home? Would you just listen to me already?

* * *

It was never a pretty thing when Awayuki Himeno got angry.

Even worse was when her anger was directed at a specific person for a very good reason.

In short, Hayate was screwed.

It wasn't his fault, he maintained. It was an accident, one hundred percent, indisputably, irrevocably not-on-purpose. So she really shouldn't be as mad as she was. But his words fell on deaf Tulip Head ears, as she stormed around and breezed past him as though he had magically acquired powers of invisibility…powers that only activated in her presence.

And the other Leafe Knights were no help whatsoever.

"What did you do, anyway?" Goh and Kei both asked. For Himeno to be _this_ angry, it was probably something that they'd be on her side for, anyway. They just wanted to be sure.

"Whatever you did, just swallow your pride and apologize," Sasame advised, thinking of past experiences with his own beloved. "You'll be better off in the long run."

"Hayate's in the doghouse! Hayate's in the doghouse!" the younger three Knights cheered and jeered at every possible opportunity. It was their little chant, a sing-song number which usually resulted in the older three Knights chuckling politely behind their hands, and Hayate giving the younger Knights a sound thwap on the head.

It had been two days, and Himeno was giving him the full-blown cold shoulder. Not a word spoken to him, and a blatant refusal to acknowledge his continued existence.

To be frank, it was driving him insane.

"You should really apologize," Sasame continued to advise. "What did you do, anyway?"

"It was an accident," Hayate finally retorted. "She's blowing it all out of proportion."

"…right. Well, if you're happy with her not speaking to you, that's your business," the Knight of Sound shook his head. "But if I were you, I would be going mad." There was a pause. "What did you do to her? I've never seen her this riled."

Hayate's response was a grumble and a particularly questionable hand-gesture towards his old friend. But slowly, begrudgingly, he found himself agreeing that maybe it was time to preserve the peace. And that meant swallowing his pride.

Leafe willing, he wouldn't choke on it.

_**-o-**_

There she was. Okay, just had to do this without making an idiot of himself.

Yeah, that would happen when monkeys flew out of his—never mind.

He'd never been good at this sort of thing, and it was really biting him in the—never mind again.

_Here she comes…_ Hayate swallowed hard and stepped out in front of her. "Hey."

She actually paused. Her eyes scanned over him—he _knew_ she saw him—and then she attempted to sidestep him and continue on her way through the gardens and back towards the house. But she did have the grace to look startled when he moved in front of her to block her path once again.

"Hey, would you just—" he started, but was again cut off as she tried to move around him. He again slid over to stop her. "Hello? Would you just listen to me already?"

Himeno's eyes were narrow. She still didn't say anything…but she did gasp in surprise when Hayate suddenly reached out, snagged her upper arms in a firm grip (though not tight enough to hurt her), and yanked her towards him.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY?" he finally exploded right into her face. Himeno stepped back a few paces, scarlet eyes the size of hubcaps. "SO IF YOU DON'T KNOCK THIS OFF RIGHT NOW, I'LL—I'LL—" Hayate stammered for a few minutes before he suddenly grabbed and kissed her.

Really, really hard.

When he let her go, she stared at him for a moment with those same huge eyes. Then she opened her mouth…and spoke to him, for the first time in two days. "Apology accepted."

In the end, it was Himeno who explained to the Leafe Knights what Hayate had done to make her blood boil like that. She seemed surprised that they hadn't heard about it, really. Especially because Mayune knew, and that usually meant that everyone knew.

"Remember when Daddy asked for help painting his work shed? Well, Hayate had the paint bucket up on a ladder, and he bumped into it at the wrong moment." She paused and grimaced. "Let's just say I don't look good in that particular shade of green."

* * *

**PS.** _Another random little plunnie._ _Ah, well. Number twenty-five. Five more to go! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review thus far. I hope you'll all stick with me for the last five stories, as I hope they will be good. Thanks, all—much love!_

_**FROM THE AUTHOR: **For ten thousand views, I thank you all! I sprinkle you all with large amounts of love, hugs, kisses, and herbs of questionable legality! Luvs!_


	26. Shining Star

**Title:** Shining Star  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#7—superstar  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Why do you like the stars so much, Himeno?

* * *

"Why do you like the stars so much, Himeno?"

In response to hearing her name, Awayuki Himeno grudgingly pushed herself out of her rather-comfortable reclining position and turned to face the speaker. "Hayate, don't sneak up on me like that!" She shifted again, swinging her legs off the balcony railing to sit fully upright in her patio chair. "What're you doing up here this late?"

Hayate was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. It was a lovely night, so she'd left the glass doors open to let in the breeze. He was clad in his dark shirt and pants and long white jacket—his normal daywear meant that there was no trouble. "I saw you up here, so I thought I'd stop in for a minute."

"You could at least let me know I've got company," she chastised him with a smile, "instead of giving me a heart attack like that." Gesturing towards the vacant chair beside her, she turned her view back towards the night sky and the stars. "Have a seat. Or don't. Your call."

He took the proffered seat with a chuckle. "I asked you a question."

"Hmm? Sorry, guess I was too busy having a coronary."

"Why do you like the stars so much?"

Himeno was silent for a moment. "Because," she finally said, voice soft, not moving her gaze from the heavens, "I'd like to think that Mom's up there, watching me from the stars." She chuckled. "I guess that means she's watching you, too."

"Should I be concerned?" he asked with that little smile, the one he reserved solely for her.

It was strange, but the last syllable had just left his mouth when the wind picked up and rushed past them on the balcony. The trees in the gardens trembled as it passed, carrying leaves and the like on its force. Unfortunately for Hayate, he turned his head at exactly the wrong moment—and something, lifted to him on the wind, slapped itself across his face.

In short, Hayate found himself kissing a somewhat-damp leaf.

The wind died down.

Himeno immediately dropped her face into her hand to try and hide her laughter. It didn't work.

Trying to maintain as much dignity as possible, Hayate peeled the errant leaf from his face and tossed it aside, expertly ignoring Himeno's muffled chuckles. "That," he declared after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "was not funny."

"Yes it was!" Himeno cackled.

A comfortable silence fell. Both found themselves pondering the strange uplift in wind, but neither said anything until finally Hayate spoke up. "Himeno?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think your mother would have liked me?"

She glanced down at the wet leaf, now stuck to the balcony railing. "I think she would have—or perhaps even does," Himeno said with a smile. "But I also think she just tried to tell you something…"

* * *

**PS.** _Another random mini-fic-type thing that wound up going in a totally different direction. Oh well. Hope you liked the waff. I have a really good idea for one of the themes, but I have to watch the episode in question. Oops…will try to finish it soon, though. Thanks, all! Ciao!_


	27. Hiccups

**Title:** Hiccups  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#29—the sound of waves  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** It's said that to get rid of them, you to be scared or shocked…

* * *

The beach was one of their special places. 

Hayate had chased her to this place when she'd run off, unable to prêt.

Himeno had regained her power as Pretear here to protect him from the Princess of Darkness.

They'd come here so many times after the battle to walk along the sand in the sunlight.

He'd proposed to her here, amidst the glow of sunset and the sound of waves.

And now it remained one of their favorite places. They came here often—like right now, they were simply sitting on the sand, just above the line of high tide. Himeno's sandals lay had been tossed off to one side, where they lay forgotten; she was nestled comfortably against him, her back against his chest and his arms around her waist and shoulders.

The moment was interrupted, however, when Hayate hiccupped. Himeno turned her head to look at him. It happened again. And again, in fairly rapid succession. Hayate removed his hand from her shoulder and clasped it over his mouth. "Damn…" he muttered, looking faintly embarrassed.

Himeno watched as they continued for a while, then spoke up. "They're not going away."

"I—hic!—noticed…" he said, bouncing slightly with each hiccup.

She seemed to think for a moment, then smiled. "I've heard that if you really want to get rid of hiccups, you should have someone scare them out of you, or give you a really big shock. Do you want to see if I can shock you out of your hiccups?"

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Himeno, you—hic!—aren't exactly a—hic!—scary person."

"Can I try anyway? Please?" she asked, giving him Sad Puppy Dog Eyes.

He caved. "Sure—hic! Go ahead."

The Pretear took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She squared her shoulders and seemed to prepare herself…then leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the nose. She sat back, grinning.

Hayate looked amused, but doubtful. "That—hic!—wasn't shocking."

Himeno's smile didn't falter a whit. All she said in response was, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**PS.** _Inspired by my father, of all people, while we were watching America's Funniest Home Videos._ _For those who might ask, yes, she's telling the truth—I mentioned a proposal, they're married. That makes twenty-seven—three more to go! Hope you'll stick with me for the last couple of stories. Thanks for reading, everyone. Much love!_


	28. Daddy's Girl

**Title:** Daddy's Girl  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#16—invincible; unrivaled  
**Rating: **PG  
**Warning:** Slight spoilers for the end of the series.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary:** Nothing can match a father's love for his daughter.

* * *

There's all these stereotypes about fathers and their daughters. Dad greets Daughter's eager date at the door with a shotgun in his hand and murder in his heart, all to protect his sweet little girl.

Well, I can honestly say I've never chased a boy down with any sort of weapon for trying to get near Himeno. Granted, for a long time our relationship was pretty much the reverse of what it should have been—more often than not, _she_ was the one taking care of _me_. She never took the time for things like boys and dating, so it was never even an issue.

Still, I always knew that someday, there'd be someone who'd show up and sweep my little girl off her feet and carry her away. She knew all the fairy tales about the endangered princess who was rescued from the forces of evil by her knight in shining armor and lived happily ever after.

Although…I gotta say I never expected Himeno to turn out to be a real princess. And I certainly wasn't counting on an actual Knight of any kind appearing to actually rescue her from danger.

But it was different from the fantasy stories—in those tales, the princess always has to be rescued. She doesn't fight. Himeno was right on the front lines. She didn't sit around and wait for someone to bail her out—that's not my daughter. She'll have her own horse when she rides off into the sunset, or she isn't going. End of discussion. Her Knights protected her, but she had to fight right alongside them. The Pretear, as we found out much later. The Princess of Light.

Honestly, you'd think she might find the time to tell dear ol' Dad that she's going off with seven strange people and risk her life to save the world by joining with said strange people in some bizarre fusion and using their magic powers to fight. Just common courtesy, of course.

I just wish it had been anyone but Himeno. I suppose any parent who'd found out their child was involved in something like that would have thought the same thing, though. It can't be helped, though. No force on Earth can rival a father's love for his daughter. Nothing at all.

That tree…Fenrir. Himeno faced it alone, and won. At a price…

But…can you imagine that fear? My daughter was somewhere nearby, fighting for her life and her family's lives, and the lives of her friends—the Leafe Knights. Bless them all for keeping her safe that far. But now Hayate was the only with her. I had to trust him…

I couldn't do anything to help Himeno—but I could help Mawata. I had three daughters now to protect. Maybe I was helpless where Himeno was concerned, but by God, I wasn't going to just let that monster take her. So that's what I did, my family and I.

We escaped. And we watched as the tree disappeared into a cloud of rainbows. Leafe, they all call it. A power within all living things, sort of a life force. At least, that's how I understood it when they tried to explain it to me. I'm still not sure if I really get it.

The Leafe Knights were returning. They were all okay—but where was Himeno? One of the children saw her first—she was there, where the flowers were. We rushed to her side, and found her…no.

Oh God, no…

No parent should ever have to see that. Seeing your child…_dead_.

I went into shock. I couldn't move, I couldn't cry…I couldn't even go to her side. Mayune did, though—she screamed, and Natsue pulled her back. I think Mawata was beside me, because I remember her hand on my shoulder. The Knights were there. There were so many tears…

And Hayate…the man I'd hired as my assistant.

Now how did I miss this development? I knew he seemed concerned about my daughter—but I'd told him about her mother, and how lonely she was. I thought it was just simple compassion or something like that…though every time I saw them together, they seemed to be arguing about something. It didn't seem like there was anything going on that I should be worried about.

I was dead wrong on all counts. I guess I should have also noticed that they were spending an awful lot of time together, bickering or no. Appearances can be very deceiving.

He spoke to her, though she couldn't hear him—he told her he loved her. And he kissed her. In front of me, her family…everyone. And she opened her eyes to smile at him.

There really are miracles. Just like in fairy tales.

Would you believe that the first thing I did after hugging her was scold her for not telling me about this whole "magical saving the world" business she'd gotten herself into? I did—I grabbed her shoulders, gave her a shake, and started babbling like a moron, while she just laughed at me. She's my daughter—she knew what I meant.

Life returned to normal after that—and after the mansion was rebuilt, I suppose. Or as normal as life gets in our world. Those seven Knights were frequent (and welcome) visitors. And Hayate was there more than any of them. I kept him on as my assistant. He didn't seem to mind, and he was a good worker. I am pretty sure, though, that it might have had more to do with staying close to Himeno, though.

They certainly did spend a lot of time together.

So now Himeno tells me that Hayate proposed to her. He was red-faced, stammering, and nervous as hell, she said. But he had the ring, he asked the question, and she accepted quite happily. She was glowing when she told me the news and showed me the ring.

What can a father do? There's nothing I could argue, even if I wanted to. She's an adult now, and can make her own decisions. She's marrying someone she loves—someone who loves her and was willing to risk his life for her…I couldn't have asked for anything more for my daughter.

It did happen, I suppose—like in those fairy tales Himeno always loved so much. A knight did show up, fight for her, and sweep her off her feet. But, as I hear it told, not before she floored him with a killer right hook to the jaw because she initially thought he was a pervert.

That's my girl.

* * *

**PS.** _Okay, had this idea eons ago._ _Started it, lost the muse, forgot about it. When I picked up Hayate and Himeno for 30 Kisses, I remembered it, dug it out…and started over from scratch. Just trying a different perspective, I guess. I really like Kaoru, even if the man really needs to trust his own kid. I know he's a goof, but when it comes to Himeno…he just seems like he'd go all the way for his family._

_Hope you enjoyed it—only two left! Thanks everyone, and much love to all!_


	29. Choir of Angels

**Title:** Choir of Angels  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#26—if only I could make you mine  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary: **I think it's time I just made you mine.

* * *

Their nighttime walk in the garden had led them to one of their favored clearings, one that was vaguely circled-shaped and lined with trees. They'd often found themselves wandering there, usually without meaning to. It was just another one of their spots.

But tonight, something seemed different, Himeno realized. Something was brewing beneath the surface of Hayate's usual calm, stone-faced exterior. He was jumpy, and blushed at random intervals, and all sorts of other little things that told her just how nervous he was about something.

When he stopped walking, she stopped beside him. She couldn't have gone too much farther anyway; he was holding her hand, so her leash was only as long as their arms. But she didn't mind, and turned to face him with a smile. "What's up?"

Hayate visibly steadied himself. "I've been thinking a lot, Himeno," he began. "It's been a while, and I…I was thinking that it's time I just…" He swallowed hard. "…I should just make you mine."

Knowing he couldn't possibly mean that in a sense of any impropriety, she waited.

He took a deep breath, and held up one hand. There was a small box resting on his palm; it was open, allowing her to see the sparkle of the diamond within. "Will you marry me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…" Himeno replied instantly.

The ring was on her finger before she knew it, her hands intertwined with his.

"Love you…" she said softly, tilting her chin up so he could kiss her properly. He murmured an affirmative in response before pressing his lips to hers. The moon was full, the stars were out, it was such a beautiful night. So romantic. So perfect…

"**_HAAAAAAAAAALLELUJAH!"_**

Himeno screamed while Hayate jerked at the sound of the music. His nose crashed into her forehead, causing them both to see stars—and not the ones in the sky, either. Clutching their injured faces in both hands, they looked around angrily for the source of the disruption.

"**_HAAAAAAAAAALLELUJAH!_****_HAAAAAAAAAALLELUJAH!"_**

The Hallelujah Chorus was blaring from somewhere nearby. And by blaring, I mean that the trees were shaking from the volume and previously-slumbering birds were sent careening into screeching flight. Meanwhile, the newly engaged couple was ready to commit murder.

When Hayate got near a particular tree, though, he heard snickers. Familiar snickers, no less.

"Mannen. Hajime. Shin," he spat out each of their names. "Prepare to die."

"It's about time you asked her!" Mannen crowed as the three children took off at top speed in their best attempt to avoid Hayate's murderous wrath. He was furious, and gave chase while using a vocabulary that would have made your average sailor blush.

Himeno stood back in the garden by the tree, watching the spectacle; she sighed. She would have to have a little chat with the children tomorrow and explain to them that such times were not appropriate for practical jokes. She would make certain that they understood.

And then she would kill them. Possibly with a spoon.

Angels, those kids _weren't_. But she loved them anyway.

Chuckling to herself at her own thoughts, she glanced down at her hand. The diamond sparkled in the glow of the moonlight. Her smile softened as she remembered what had happened before the rude interruption. Hayate's proposal…

And she giggled. This was definitely a proposal story to tell the kids someday.

Maybe she'd forgive the younger Knights after all.

* * *

**PS.** _Just some random silliness._ _Hard to believe it, but there's only one story left for them. And the best part? It's already written, and I know when it's getting posted. Thanks for tuning in once again, dear readers. I shall see you again for the thirtieth and final time next chapter. Hope you'll all come back one more time and check it out. Much love, everyone! Ciao!_


	30. Miracle

**Title:** Miracle  
**Author:** Candyland  
**Pairing: **Awayuki Himeno/Hayate  
**Fandom: **Pretear  
**Theme: **#30—kiss  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Kaori Naruse. I claim none, I merely borrow them and take them to yummy shoes sales and put them through the horror of finding the perfect strappy sandal.  
**Summary: **If there is a miracle called love…

* * *

"Hayate?" 

He jumped a mile at the sound of his name, even though he'd really been waiting for her to seek him out. Still, to know that it was time for the Talk—not fun. The Talk, which included such wonderful moments as the Burning Blush, the Pointed Question, the Incoherent Stammering, and the Awkward Silence. Absolutely lovely.

Still, he stood his ground and turned to face her with some trepidation. To see her up and moving around again…it warmed him. It meant that she was alive. An hour ago she'd been the White Pretear of legend, beaten the Tree of Fenrir…and lay dead amidst flowers that the ground itself had grown forth in mourning of the heroine.

He had finally admitted his feelings to her in death.

He had kissed her.

And she had opened her eyes and smiled.

She had been wearing the white-pink dress and tiara of the legendary Pretear then.

Now she was just…Himeno, wearing that red, blue, and yellow ensemble she was particularly fond of. She looked healthy and whole, if still a bit pale. From her positioning, he guessed that she had stepped out of the archway he had just strolled past; one of her hands rested comfortably on the wicker frame. She was watching him with kind eyes and a gentle smile.

"Found you," she said softly, stepping the rest of the way through the arch and sidling up to take a seat on the basin of the fountain. This was the one corner of the gardens that hadn't been completely destroyed by Fenrir's onslaught; she'd followed him all the way out here. "I was looking for you. But you ran off." She raised an eyebrow at him, still smiling. "You're hard to track down, you know that?"

He didn't say anything. He couldn't _think_ of anything to say.

Himeno gestured at the stone fountain basin beside her. "Sit. Please."

Hayate couldn't have refused that simple request if the fate of the world had depended on it. Obediently, he found himself dropping to sit next to her. The stone was sun-warmed to comfortable level. He coughed quietly to clear his throat, then finally looked directly at her, concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I actually feel fine. I'm just really tired," she said with a careless shrug, unaware that she was affirming his earlier thought that she still looked so pale, far more than usual. "But mostly I'm just happy that everyone's all right and alive." She glanced back over her shoulder towards the wreckage that had once been the massive Awayuki mansion. "The house, on the other hand…well, houses can be rebuilt, I suppose. That's not a big deal. It'll just take time."

"How is your family?" he prodded, genuinely concerned.

"They're all right," Himeno's smile softened even a bit more as she thought of them. "I think there's some serious talking going on right now. I know I had quite a chat with my father…" Her eyes grew distant. "He wasn't very happy about the whole thing."

"He thought he was going to lose you. All of us did. _None_ of us took it well—you scared us all to death!" Hayate blurted, not wasting a single precious second on something as trivial as thinking before opening his mouth.

Himeno looked up at him in surprise…and then smiled again, that infernal little smile that seemed to know everything, and hid all the secrets of the world. He'd never seen her give that smile to anyone else. It was pleasing, to think that she reserved that smile for him.

"I think Kei's talking to him now," she said. "If anybody can talk some sense into Dad and calm him down, Kei can. He's good at that." She leaned her hands back against the edge of the basin and tilted her head back to look up at the blue sky. "I think the other Knights are finally introducing themselves to the family. Poor Tanaka—the kids were giving him so much trouble…"

Hayate actually chuckled a little at that image, as well as all the other news she'd told him. Things were okay now—or if they weren't, they were well on their way to being okay. It was a start.

"Speaking of the kids…"

_Uh-oh…_

"Hayate," she said, catching his gaze and holding it, "Mannen told me that you…"

He held his breath. Here it came…

"…kissed me."

_CRUNCH_.

The axe fell…though it hit a bit more gently than he'd anticipated. He'd almost been expecting her to deck him, really. Meanwhile, a flock of butterflies had erupted in his stomach.

"While I was…out," she said delicately. "And it actually woke me up. Is that true?"

He swallowed hard and looked away, feeling his face turn as red as Goh's jacket. "Yes…" Suddenly, he felt like scum. The first time they'd met, she had accused him of being a pervert. Suddenly, he felt like one. Taking advantage of her…even though he'd thought she was gone forever.

"Would you tell me why?" she asked, reaching over with one hand to tug on his sleeve.

"Well, I…" Hayate started, then faltered and cleared his throat. "That is to say…" The butterflies twirling around his insides grew and morphed into twittering hummingbirds.

Gentle fingers touched his enflamed cheek, applying just enough pressure to force him to turn his head and look right at her. Her hand felt so cool against the heat of his blush…he swallowed hard and didn't permit himself to look away this time. But now he realized just how close they were—almost close enough for them to…

The hummingbirds grew into chickens.

She didn't seem nervous at all; her expression was serene. "Hayate," she said his name once, the barest hint of a whisper, before she leaned in and up to close the distance between them and brush her lips against his in a feather-light kiss.

The chickens pecking at him sprouted into vultures.

Fenrir probably could have shot up behind him and attacked, and he wouldn't have noticed. He was more focused on the fact that Himeno. Had. Just. Kissed. Him. She pulled back right away, looking up at him with calm, crimson eyes—that look should be illegal, he decided. But then she kissed him again, with a bit more confidence this time.

The vultures in Hayate's stomach screeched, flopped over, and died.

And Hayate couldn't have cared less.

Suddenly he was on his feet, his hands clutching at her upper arms to pull her along with him. She didn't resist, but rather slid her arms up through his loosened grip to wrap around his neck and hold on. He was a good deal taller than her, and so he had to stoop a good deal to snake his own arms around her waist, though she rose up onto her tiptoes to meet him further.

When he'd kissed her before—when he was convinced he had lost her forever—he'd felt his heart breaking further, knowing that it was the first, last, and only time he would do so. She didn't know he loved her; she didn't know he kissed her. She couldn't kiss him back or return his feelings…

Now…

Himeno was the one kissing him now. This was her choice, her action, because it was what _she_ wanted. Those were Himeno's fingers tangled in his hair, and her lips holding his possessively in a way that left absolutely no doubt as to her feelings or her desires. It was definitely nicer when both parties were awake, involved, and finally willing to admit…

The wind lifted, rising from the ground all the way up to the cerulean blue of the sky to carry a storm of leaves and flower petals in a swirl of color and sound. Standing amidst it all, Hayate and Himeno clung to each other in true love's second kiss.

_If there is a miracle called love…  
Never let your smile disappear._

She broke away to lean back and look up at him, into the intensity of his dark blue gaze. When she'd kissed him, she had been expecting any number of things. Top of her list was definitely him blushing, freaking out, and running away at top speed. There was no way...under no circumstances had she expected him to respond so enthusiastically, almost literally sweeping her off her feet; her toes were barely touching the ground anymore.

She'd expected embarrassment. Instead, she got that kind of _passion_.

"Hayate…" she whispered breathlessly. "I love you..."

He didn't answer verbally—he merely pulled her close and gave a silent answer. A reaffirmation of what she already knew.

_If there is a miracle called love…  
Never let me go.

* * *

_

**PS.** _And so it ends._ _On shameless fluff, no less. With this, I conclude the challenge. Thirty themes, and thirty fics. Thank you a thousand times over to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment on my little stories, be it on LJ or on I sincerely hope you enjoyed my 30 Kisses for Hayate and Himeno. And now…I'm going to kick off my summer the right way by heading off to Europe for a week. Much love, everyone. Ciao!_

_(Candy-chan happily bounces off into the sunset, waving her passport wildly in the air and screaming "BONZAI!" at the top of her lungs while small children flee in terror)_


End file.
